


Cempestran

by OhFantasyWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFantasyWorld/pseuds/OhFantasyWorld
Summary: There was always someone who wanted to see Arthur Pendragon dead, and Uther Pendragon devastated. Someone, who most likely had gone through i sorrow and heartbreak because of the King.And that “someone” was usually a witch or a wizard. And who was the only one who could protect Arthur from them? Oh, yes, it was Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at translating my old fics. I wrote this probably in 2012 or 2013. It was originally a long, whole fic but I decided to cut it to four chapters, so I can check and edit it more easily. I hope you enjoy and there isn't too many errors or oopsies :)

There was going to be a tournament. Again.

Merlin honestly could not understand noble’s love for tournaments. Uther arranged one so often that Merlin had learned to know every single piece of Arthur’s armour very closely. He had to polish and clean it all the time because Arthur had a training with his knights almost every day. Sometimes some other knights gave their equipment for Merlin to care, too. Because ‘other servants are too busy’. During a tournament Merlin’s hand was pretty much permanently attached to polishing tools and grindstones.

But really, his growing workload was not his only problem. It was guaranteed that among the participants was always some revengeful, violent lunatic, who was not going to play fairly. There was always someone who wanted to see Arthur Pendragon dead, and Uther Pendragon devastated. Someone, who most likely had gone through sorrow and heartbreak because of the King.

And that “someone” was usually a witch or a wizard. And who was the only one who could protect Arthur from them? Oh, yes, it was Merlin.

So it was not a wonder that then Uther declared once again that he was going to organize yet another tournament, Merlin groaned a bit too loudly and thus everyone in the room turned to look at him. That included the King and the Prince, former looking furious and latter amused. When Merlin did his best to hide behind a nearby pillar, Gaius explained calmly that Merlin had forgotten to take his medicine that morning.

”How can you hate tournaments that much?” Arthur asked him later, when they were alone in his rooms. Merlin stood one the other side of a dressing screen and picked clothes from the floor as Arthur threw them carelessly over the screen. “I thought that these sorts of events would be nice for servants, too. Duty variation and all that.”

”Yes, it is nice for servants,” Merlin agreed. Most of them did look forward to this tournament. “But not for _me_. Have you ever counted how many different pieces all your armours consist of? I don’t even understand why it has to be so blindingly shiny, it is going to be covered in mud or dirt in about two first minutes.”

“That’s because, Mer- _lin_ , I’m the Prince, as you might have noticed. And it may come as a surprise to you, but I cannot walk into the arena while wearing a shabby equipment,” Arthur explained as he stepped forth, bare-chested and wearing his night trousers.

”I still don’t understand why the king wants to organize tournaments so often,” Merlin said behind a huge pile of clothes, which had materialized in his hands. “Is it really so important to figure out who is the best one to keep a sword in his hands, or who can stay on a horse the longest?”

”My gods, Merlin, you’re such a girl sometimes,” Arthur groaned dramatically.

 _’Maybe I am, would you like to check?’_ the dangerous thought came into Merlin’s mind and he shook his head to clear it off. _Stupid, stupid Merlin_ , he thought then. _Like you don’t have enough secrets to keep from Arthur as it is._

”It is important, you idiot,” the prince continued, “because that is how we peacefully clarify to all other kingdoms – our potential enemies – which kingdom possesses the best fighter.”

”And that’s you,” Merlin said tiredly.

”And that’s me. Good, you’re starting to learn.”

“But can you bring up a one tournament which has gone without any disturbance or real danger? One time, when none of the participants had not been eager to actually kill you? I certainly cannot.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, like it was _Merlin_ who was being a big hardship for _him_. “But here I am, alive and whole, am I not? Don’t worry, everything will go just well, as always.”

It was one of those moments when Merlin heartfeltly wished that he would have been able to bring up one tiny little detail; he was the reason why Arthur was alive and whole at that moment. Instead, he bit his tongue and kept silent.

“But it is very touching that you apparently care about my wellbeing so deeply,” Arthur mocked. He smirked in that annoying way only he was able. “I’m flattered.”

”Oh, shut up!”

Merlin murmured. He took a pillow and threw it half-heartedly to Arthur’s face. “I’m more worried about my own wellbeing here.”

“Admit it,” Arthur said while he yawned lazily. “Your sensitive heart would broke if something bad happened to me.”

Merlin didn’t say anything to this, because what could have he said? He would have been lying if he had said it wouldn’t break him to see Arthur suffering, or dead. Because it truly would break him, badly. And this wasn’t because some dragon and its talk about destiny. Merlin had (for some unfathomable reason) become fond of the prince over the time. Maybe ’fond’ was a bit too mild a term, but Merlin decisively didn’t dwell on it too much.

“Oh yes, I almost forgot,” Arthur said then, as he crawled under the fine covers of his bed. “You have to sharpen my sword before you turn in. I have a training first thing in the morning. And don’t be late!”

Merlin let out a suffering sight and grimaced, but unfortunately Arthur was already half asleep and didn’t see him. He made sure to make as much noise as he could when he gathered the dirty clothes and picked the sword from the table. He slammed the door behind him as he left Arthur’s rooms.  

 

* * *

 

 

”You look terrible,” Gwen commented the next morning, while they were collecting breakfast for their master and mistress.

”Thanks,” Merlin grunted. He knew he must have looked horrible, but he had still hoped that no one else would notice it.

Usually Gwen would have been sorry for her straightforwardness, but this time even she didn’t bother. “Did you sleep at all last night?” she asked.

”No. First, I had to sharpen Arthur’s sword. Then some poor servant came to the armoury, carrying an armful of weapons and equipment. I couldn’t just leave him there to do all that work alone. When I finally got home, Gaius didn’t even spare a look, as he was tending a patient, who needed urgent treatment. So, I couldn’t just go to sleep, as someone was fighting for her life in the next room. So, I helped Gaius. We managed to save his patient, which was good, at least. By then, it was dawn.” Merlin rubbed his eyes. ”I can barely walk straight. Or keep my eyes open.”

“Poor you,” Gwen said sincerely. “If you just tell Arthur about your night, he could lighten your workload today. I’m sure he—"

”Understands?” Merlin laughed humourlessly as he took a tray from a cook. “I don’t think so. He is so excited about that bloody tournament that he won’t probably even notice my eyebags which will probably hang around my chin by tomorrow.”

Gwen’s expression cleared. ”Oh, yes, the tournament! Morgana is so excited about them, too! May I please get some strawberries, too,” she added to the cook, who looked sour, but handed her a basketful of strawberries anyway.

“She is?” Merlin asked, incredulous. “I imagined that Morgana scorns to this sort of things.”

It was not that Morgana didn’t think that fighting skills were important: everyone knew that it was an advantageous in battles and wars. Fighters kept the kingdom safe. But it was very clear what Morgana thought about proud, muscle flexing men and women, and those who blindly admired them. She tended to appreciate the qualities of the mind: kindness, nobleness and righteousness.  

“She usually does, but didn’t you hear what the king told us yesterday?” Gwen asked.

When Merlin shook his head, Gwen sighed and sounded eerily like Merlin’s mother when he had done something to earn her disapproval as a child.

”This time, women can participate, too. Only _noble_ women, of course, but still.”

How had Merlin missed this piece of information? Oh yes, because his brain had frozen as soon as the word “tournament” has been said. He hadn’t really listened after that.

”Why does Uther let women compete too? He has always said, that it is not for women. Their role is to stand prettily in the audience and cheer on their favourites, according to him,” he asked. They walked along the corridors now, carrying the trays.

“I’m not certain, but I think the lady Morgana has something to do with it,” Gwen said, sounding quite proud about her head-strong mistress. “But she is very enthusiastic about it, anyway.”

”So, she is going to participate?” Merlin asked, feeling his already existing terror rising even more. Not only would the king’s son fight against all sorts of frauds and imposters, but also the king’s ward? Merlin was not going to survive through this.

“Of course!” Gwen said happily, oblivious to her friend’s agony. “You know, if Morgana just got a chance, I think she would be better with a sword than Arthur. They trained together when they were kids, until the king decided that Morgana must start behaving like women should. But naturally Morgana continued her training in secret. I believe that she is one of the best fighters in Camelot. But she will not fight against Arthur, as there are different groups for men and women.”

“Do you think a lot of women will participate? I somehow find it hard to believe that there are that many women, who had been trained to fight.”

Gwen looked him like he was a bit slow. “Merlin, you’re forgetting now that many high-ranking men prefer their daughters learning to fight than buying them the most expensive dresses and elegant hairdos. And most of the female participants are likely from Caerleon. There, people are taught to stand for themselves, regardless of their gender.” She sounded little wistful. She was a blacksmith’s daughter and had admired all sorts of swords and armours but had never learned to use them. Camelot was not a place for women who wanted to do “men’s work”.

(It was not a place for sorcerers, either, so Merlin didn’t really have the right criticise women if they wanted to change things. Not that he wanted to.)

”Well, I guess that means that you will have your hands full too in the near future. I assume you are Morgana’s squire and take care of her armour,” Merlin said and felt a bit better. At least he could share his misery with a friend.

”It’s my pleasure to help my lady,” Gwen said, loyal as ever. “See you later!”

They continued to different directions; Gwen turned to left and Merlin kept going straight ahead.

“See you!” Merlin called out. He ran the rest of the way, dodging all other people walking on the hallway. He didn’t think he was late yet, but if he was not on Arthur’s rooms as the prince opened his eyes, he would get annoying reprimands all morning.

To his great relief Arthur was still in deep sleep when he stepped in. He closed the door behind him and put the tray quietly on the table. He was just doing to open the curtains and yell ‘good morning!’ loudly, but he stopped in halfway.

Because Arthur was sleeping in his royal bed, lying on his back. Looking _utterly angelic._

It was not a secret that everyone considered Arthur attractive man. He himself knew it very well. But usually Arthur was classically handsome with his masculine features and muscles. Usually his light hair didn’t look as golden in the morning sunlight. Usually his eyelashes didn’t look so long against his cheeks. Usually he didn’t look so calm, serene and so… human.

Of course, Merlin was one of the few people who knew that Arthur was not so superhumanly miraculous as everyone else seemed to think he was. But during that moment, Arthur was looking so normal, like he was just a young man with enormous responsibility. Not so unlike Merlin.

This serenity broke a moment later as Arthur suddenly turned his head and opened his heavy, blue eyes. His gaze immediately fixated on Merlin, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

”Mm-Merlin,” Arthur said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

”Um,” Merlin said, trying to come up with some reasonable excuse.

”I know that I’m very handsome sight even as I am asleep, but that sort of behaviour is still quite disturbing,” Arthur said as he sat up and smirked smugly.

”Don’t be stupid,” Merlin said quickly, as Arthur’s teasing hit pretty close to the truth. “You were… mumbling something in your sleep. I tried to hear what you were saying,” he lied.

I seemed like Arthur froze for a second, but it might have been just Merlin’s imagination. “Really? Well, what was I saying, then?” Arthur asked. He almost sounded cautious under his carefree tone.

“I couldn’t make sense of it,” Merlin said and desperately tried to change the subject. “Your breakfast is on the table.”

He went to open the curtains and Arthur slouched to sit and eat. “In time, at once…” he heard the prince mumbling and Merlin smiled.

” I talked with Gwen,” Merlin said and sat down opposite side of the table. Arthur looked little annoyed but offered him a piece of bread all the same. “And she said that women are allowed to take part in this upcoming tournament.”

Arthur was just taking a bite of his apple but lowered it, so he could give a laugh. “You idiot, father just announced it yesterday! You were there and complained loudly and Gaius had to save your arse, once again, remember?”

Merlin scowled. ”Yes, I remember. I just missed that particular detail.”

”Surprising. What about it?”

"Why Uther did decide to do this? He never lets women fight. I always thought he was against it.”

”A man can change.”

"Arthur."

"What?"

"Morgana?"

"Okay, it was Morgana," Arthur admitted. “She has harped on about it for years. She says she has many lady friends in other kingdoms and they would like to show their skills in fighting. Father is just trying to be diplomatic; he knows it will please the fathers of said ladies.”

 _Woah, Morgana truly has Uther wrapped around her little finger,_ Merlin thought.

”And how do you feel about it?” he asked, curious.

Arthur shrugged. ”I feel quite indifferent about it. It doesn’t affect my participation or me.”

”Thanks gods for that, it would take weeks for your ego to heal if you lost to a woman,” Merlin chuckled.

”I did not mean _that_!”

“Well, there’s no shame in that. You did say once that it’s strategy which matters, not physical strength.”

”And I have both, so stop trying to imply that I would lose to anyone!” Arthur said, and his tone suggested that he was about to lose his temper. It was quite amusing how quickly he could heat up when someone said anything about him being less than perfect in something.

”Which of us is the sensate one,” Merlin mumbled. Arthur either didn’t hear that or decided to ignore him.

”People start to arrive during the next three days,” Arthur said instead.

”Let me guess: you are selflessly offering my help to them?” Merlin said. He was actually hoping that he would be ordered to temporarily serve someone else. Maybe he would be able to notice if someone was planning to do any harm before the tournament itself started.

But of course, this was the one time it didn’t happen. “By no means,” Arthur said. “On the contrary, I will need your help almost around the clock. Other participants will have their own servants with them as they arrive. They don’t need you to be stumbling to your own legs and ruining their equipment.”

”But you do?”

”I’m hoping you would at least try not to embarrass yourself and me. Take this as an opportunity to show me that you can be a decent servant.” Arthur said and poured a full goblet of water down his throat. Then he stood up and headed towards the dressing screen. He ruffled Merlin’s hair as he passed.

 _He really must be excited about this_ , Merlin thought.

 

* * *

 

 

As usual, there was a big banquet before the start of the tournament. And this time, it truly was big: participants had arrived from neighbouring kingdoms and they all were there, along with their servants and companions. The formal reason for such a banquet was to have a friendly conversation and get to know new people. The real reason, Arthur had told Merlin, was to try and determine opponents’ weaknesses and strengths. If one kept their head clear and sober, that is.  

People had arrived in Camelot in a steady flow during last couple of days. The King and the Prince had to receive every single one of them properly, which of course had meant a lot of work for Merlin. He had washed and fixed clothes, shined boots, helped Arthur to choose suitable combination of clothes and in all ways tried to polish the Prince to look presentable. First, he had considered this to be waste of time and just plain silly, but he had actually really enjoyed it. He liked dressing Arthur and combing his hair. He was good at it: he knew what fit Arthur the best and what colour made his eyes pop. It gratified him when Arthur looked in a mirror and nodded approvingly.

For the banquet Merlin had chosen a dark blue tunic, black trousers and Arthur’s least-used dark boots. He had Arthur to sit down and spent a good moment to groom his hair (this ended when Arthur huffed and took the comb off his hand). Then Merlin had carefully placed Arthur’s crown on his head, stepped back and admired his work.

”Very good,” Arthur had said, and it hadn’t been just his typical boasting: he had praised Merlin. He had put his ceremonial sword to its holster on his waist and they had walked, Merlin a few steps behind Arthur, to the Great Hall.

The hall was crammed, and the tables were full of food. The castle’s kitchen had exceeded itself. But the most notable was the number of women in the Hall. It wasn’t that unusual that about half of the people in a banquet were women, but the feeling in the room was different. Women were not simply servants, wives and daughters: this time, they were knights and squires. Merlin spotted the Lady Morgana, who sat on her usual place on the left side of the King. She was, however, turned away from Uther and conversed lively with other ladies. Merlin supposed they were the friends Gwen had mentioned.  

Arthur sat down to his place on the right side of his father and Merlin stood behind him, ready to serve his master. Out of all women around Morgana, Merlin was able to eventually find one familiar maid. Gwen looked as relieved to see him as he was to see her. She hurried next to him.  

”They are so excited! It’s a bit hard to handle at times,” she said, but smiled all the same. “I’m not used to this.”

Uther stood up and kept a mercifully short speech and welcomed everyone to Camelot. During this, all settled down and the Great Hall became silent. Merlin looked around and wondered how all those composed women in pretty dresses would turn out to be fierce knights. But Merlin had also learned not to underestimate women, in good or bad. 

Some of the male knights clearly had not learned this: they were whispering not-so-subtly to each other and some were even openly pointing female contestants and laughed. None of the women paid any attention to them, but Merlin noticed Morgana’s expression had hardened ominously.

Uther ended his speech to toasting. The nobles raised their goblets and then started the eating.

And drinking. Even servants were allowed to drink little ale, and although it was the poorest quality, it fulfilled its purpose: made everyone drunk. Gwen stayed away from the ale, and Merlin followed her example, as he knew he would get drunk very easily. He didn’t particularly want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Merlin was also sure that Arthur probably wouldn’t think the same and would need some help by the end of the night. Better that one of them was to be sober.

Also, Merlin was still feeling uneasy: he wanted to be able evaluate people and find the possible threat.

”Merlin, you have just stood there all night. Even the statues are having more fun than you,” Gwen told him at some point. She was breathy, and her cheeks were red.

”Where have you been?” Merlin asked.

”Morgana insisted that I danced with her. What are you staring at?”

Merlin sighed and thought that he might as well tell her. “I’m trying to find the one who wants to kill Arthur this time.”

The smile disappeared from Gwen’s face. “What? How do you know that someone wants to do that?” she asked, alarmed.

”Well, I don’t,” Merlin admitted. “But there’s always someone in these sorts of events who has something else in their mind than just an honest fight and – ouch!”

Gwen had slapped his arm lightly. “You scared me! So Arthur’s life is not in danger? Or anyone else’s?”

”Gwen, can you remember a single tournament during which Arthur’s life was _not_ in danger at some point? I don’t, and this time, I’m ready.”

”Ready? For what?” Gwen asked incredulously. “Merlin I know you’re… _devoted_ to Arthur and feel like you are in some way responsible for his safety, but—” 

“I’m not devoted to Arthur,” Merlin said, way too quickly to be believable.

”Yes you are, come on now, Merlin. I’m just trying to say that Arthur’s safety is not your responsibility. The castle is full of guards and loyal knights and it is their job to keep him safe.”

 _Oh, Gwen, if you only knew_. Merlin changed tactics.

“But what about Morgana?”

Gwen frowned. “What about her?”

“If there was someone who would wished to harm her, maybe to get their revenge to Uther or something… Would you not try to do everything in your power to make sure she was safe? Even if it’s not your official duty?” Merlin asked.

”I… well, of course I would, she’s my friend, too. But I am just… me,” Gwen said quietly, her gaze falling down to the floor.

Merlin stared at her, not knowing what to do. Before he could come up with something to say, someone bumped into him.

“Oh, sorry!” said a strange woman. Based on her clothes (grey, simple dress and worn out shirt) Merlin deduced that she was someone’s servant. “I think I’ve drink a bit too much,” she continued apologetically.

”It’s okay, it’s pretty cramped here, anyway,” Merlin reassured her and smiled. She looked a bit like Morgana with her pale skin and her raven-black hair, but she was too shy and mousy to truly remind him of the confident lady.

”I’m Merlin and this here is Gwen,” Merlin said and Gwen smiled and gave a little wave. “We are from Camelot. What about you?”

”My name is Lynnet,” the girl said. “And I’m from Gawant. I serve the lady Odelia.”

”Lady Odelia? I presume she is one of the participants?” Gwen said and watched around curiously. “Is she around somewhere?”

”She and her bother are here to compete. They are easy to recognise, they both have red hair. My lady’s bother is called Lord Nevan,” Lynnet said. She spoke quietly and hesitantly, so Merlin and Gwen had to lean in to hear her.

Merlin was the tallest of them, so he turned around and eventually spotted a woman, who had a very distinguishable red hair. Lady Odelia was lean but looked like she had been trained her whole life. Even a long-sleeved dress couldn’t cover up the fact that she was muscular and strong. Lady Odelia didn’t dance wildly like other noble women did, but sat behind a table, holding a goblet. Her face was stoic and serious, and she truly didn’t fit in the cheerful, drunken party that was happening around her.

”I can see her, I believe,” Merlin told Lynnet. “Is she alright? She seems a bit… distant.”

”She’s just nervous,” Lynnet said quickly. “It’s her first time fighting in a tournament, and many are expecting a lot from her. And she is expecting a lot from herself.”

”Oh dear, I hope she doesn’t stress too much now,” Gwen said.

Merlin was on tip-toes again, now trying to spot Lord Nevan. He didn’t have to search for long. A man who had as flaming red hair as his sister, was standing next to a wall, surprisingly far away from lady Odelia. Nevan looked a bit more relaxed than his sister: he clapped along with songs and smiled but didn’t take part of singing and dancing himself.

Nevan was quite short and slender man. For some reason, his clothes were a bit too big for him. Maybe he is ashamed that he isn’t as muscular as the other participants and tried to cover it, Merlin thought. Or there was an incompetent tailor in Gawant.

”It’s also lord Nevan’s first time. He is very young,” Lynnet said. Then she seemed to realize something. “Oh, but you didn’t tell who you serve?”

Right. Arthur. Merlin had almost forgotten about him, but he wasn’t hard to find, either. Arthur was sitting by his own spot and seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. Merlin had seen him a little while ago dancing but apparently, he had finally reached his limit.

“I’m serving a man who is just about to start snoring on a table. Good night you both, see you around Lynnet!” Merlin said quickly and left two women behind him as hurried back to work. And by work he meant dragging Arthur away from public place before he embarrassed himself.

”Arthur,” he said and shook the prince lightly. “We should probably go now.”

”I’m not even drunk,” Arthur slurred and Merlin rolled his eyes.

”Of course not. Up we go.”

It took some time and effort, but Merlin was eventually able to get Arthur up and moving. He leaned on Merlin heavily as they made their slow way towards the door. Merlin briefly wondered if he should let Uther know that Arthur was going to turn in, but the King was speaking to some man at the moment and Merlin really didn’t feel like interrupting their conversation.

Uther seemed to be quite intoxicated himself, so Merlin just lead Arthur quietly to the corridors.

Soon, he heard high-heeled shoes clicking behind him.

“Let me help you,” lady Morgana said and put Arthur’s other arm around her shoulders.

“You don’t have to—” Merlin started, but Morgana shushed him.

“The faster we get him to his rooms, the less he is going to make a fool out of himself. Though it seems a little late to save him from _that_.”

Together they managed to get semiconscious Arthur up the stairs and dragged him along the quiet corridors.

“Did you enjoy the party, my lady?” Merlin asked to break the silence.

“Yes, I did, tremendously,” Morgana said earnestly. “These sorts of relaxed events are so rare nowadays. I am so fed up with stuck-up, formal feasts and parties. What about you? I think I saw you enjoying some time with Gwen.”

“Yes, I talked with her and one other servant,” Merlin told her.

“I saw her, too. Very pretty.” Morgana’s tone was awful close to suggestive.

“Um, I suppose,” Merlin said, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Urrmmh," said Arthur.

“You will regret this tomorrow,” Morgana told him, to which Arthur just moaned something obscure. “I do not understand why men must drink themselves to this condition every time. I guess it is in their nature,” she said to Merlin, who briefly thought about getting offended about the fact that Morgana apparently didn’t consider him to be a man, but he let it slide.

(Also, most of the women in the Great Hall had been very drunk, too, but Merlin didn’t mention that either. It was weirdly hard to contradict Morgana.)

”Or women are just taking this more seriously. This is the first change to many of us to show our skills in this sort of public event. No one can afford to weaken themselves by heavy drinking,” Morgana continued. “Many of them are so nervous they couldn’t even have fun tonight.”

That made Merlin think about the red-haired siblings. “Is the lady Odelia one of your friends?” he asked.

Morgana thought for a moment and then shook her head. “Not, the name doesn’t sound familiar at all. Who is she?”

”She and her brother arrived from Gawant and are here to fight in their first tournament. They both seemed very nervous, especially the lady,” Merlin told her. “The servant I talked to was hers.”

”Oh, Merlin,” Morgana sighed and dragged Arthur’s arm better around her shoulders. “Are you truly going to find out about every single participants’ background?”

”What?” Merlin asked, confused.

“I know you care about this idiot more than he truly deserves,” Morgana said and indicated towards Arthur. “And it is not unusual for him to get himself in danger. But Merlin, please do not take this on your shoulders. Your loyalty is admirable, but you cannot take responsibility about Arthur’s safety.”

”That’s what Gwen said, too. But I don’t understand. I would never say this to him, or probably anyone, but I do consider him as my friend. Why wouldn’t I wish to keep him safe? Besides, Gawant is a peaceful kingdom and its King is Uther’s friend. I’m not looking for suspects.”

(Well, that was not entirely true: he was looking for suspects, but he didn’t have any reason to believe that Odelia or Nevan were dangerous.)

They finally arrived in front of Arthur’s door, and Morgana dropped his arm from her shoulders. “You can manage the rest, I hope. You are a good person, Merlin. Arthur values you too little,” she said and gave a suffering look towards the scatterbrained prince.

”Thanks,” Merlin said, not knowing what else to say.

”That’s just a fact,” Morgana said seriously. “Good night to you!”

And so Morgana turned and swept away, leaving Merlin to handle Arthur, who was barely conscious at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin naturally ignored Gwen and Morgana’s advices, because they just simply didn’t know that he was much more than just a servant: he didn’t protect Arthur just for Arthur (although that was the biggest reason if Merlin was honest with himself) but also for the future, that Arthur would one day achieve.

Sometimes during his most dark moments Merlin wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t been raised by loving, peaceable Hunith. What if he was one of those sorcerers who threatened Camelot. He had been told that he had been born with magic so powerful, that no one would be able to best him. He could easily take the power from Pendragons and make both Arthur and Uther his personal jesters. Or he could just simply kill them. He could do whatever he wanted.

Only thing that stopped him from doing just that was he didn’t want it. For multiple reasons.

But sometimes Merlin did wish that someone would just reward him simply for being on Camelot’s side.

Luckily Merlin had been taught to be compassionate and kind when he was a child. Merlin would be at loss without his mother. The magic he felt running through his veins was powerful, but also gentle. It was part of him, and it was what Merlin chose to be.

And for some reason, he had chosen to be a protector and a saviour of the Kingdom which laws would order to kill him if anyone knew about it.

And so, Merlin found himself sneaking around the long corridors of the castle. Well, he wasn’t technically sneaking, because it was a broad daylight and he was openly walking among steady flow of people. He was supposed to be running an errand for Arthur (or Gaius? He couldn’t remember) but he spent his time taking a look in visiting nobles’ rooms. He was playing a part of a responsible servant: he asked people if he could help them, while observing their behaviour and possessions.

He didn’t spot anything alarming. This only made him more worried.

The only places he hadn’t checked were the rooms of red-haired siblings. To his good luck, he happened to spot Lynnet walking ahead of him, carrying a huge pile of pieces of armour.

”I have both my lady’s and my lord’s equipment here,” Lynnet said as he caught up with her. She tried adjusting her grip, but one of the helmets dropped from her hands. Merlin plunged to catch it.

”Could I please carry half of this? You will have bruises before you get there,” Merlin offered.

Lynnet hesitated. ”Um, look… I. Don’t take this personally, but… I don’t know if…”

”As the Crown Prince’s manservant, It is my job to help our visitors,” Merlin said, siting the words Arthur was always telling to him. “I’m not sabotaging anyone. Promise.”

Lynnet didn’t look like she was entirely convinced but gave Merlin Lady Odelia’s armour. It was expensive-looking, silver and shiny. Feminine, but still obviously created for fighting, not just for appearances.

“Just knock on her door and leave it in her room. Thank you,” Lynnet added and smiled to him. Merlin smiled back and went to find Odelia’s guest room, as Lynnet went other way, presumably to Nevan’s room.

Merlin was struggling a bit but managed to knock on Odelia’s door. When he heard her calling them in, he did it slowly and carefully in case the lady thought that only her maid was coming and wasn’t properly dressed. He was relieved to see Odelia sitting, full dressed, in front of her table, having lunch. Odelia looked surprised and almost startled to see him.

”Who are you?” she asked immediately.

”I’m Prince Arthur’s manservant, my lady,” Merlin answered and bowed. He placed the armour down and did his best to smile. “I bumped into your maid and offered to help her. She had difficulties to carry everything.”

”Ah,” lady Odelia said. She looked Merlin sharply. Then she got up and walked to her vanity. “One would think you have your hands full with your own master,” she remarked, but didn’t sound unfriendly.

“I have, my lady,” Merlin said, shrugging. “Just lending my help to Lynnet.”

”Yes. Unfortunately, she has to help my brother as well. We would have taken another servant with us, but Lynnet was only one who we could trust…” Odelia stopped speaking abruptly. Merlin’s interest was instantly piqued. 

”How do you know my servant’s name?” Odelia asked then.

”We talked for a moment, during the feast.”

”And what is your name?”

This question came as a surprise to Merlin, as usually nobles weren’t really interested in servants’ names.

”Merlin,” he told her. She nodded tensely.

“Okay, Merlin,” Odelia said. “Lynnet is the best servant I have ever had, but she is way too kind. She will not say this to you, so I will.”

She moved closer to him and somehow managed to look very powerful and imposing, even though Merlin was much taller than her. Odelia’s face was impassionate, but her eyes were like fire.

”Stay out of my brother’s room. I will not allow anyone else than him, Lynnet or myself in there. Nevan cannot be disturbed, because this tournament is very important to him. Am I clear?”

Merlin had about hundred questions in his mind, but he couldn’t do anything but just nod.

”Good. Now go away and if you see Lynnet, tell her that I need her here. Now,” Odelia said and disappeared behind her changing screen. Merlin left swiftly, and very confused.

 

* * *

 

Merlin thought about lady Odelia’s words the of the day. He might have been a bit paranoid, but there was something strange about her and her brother. Why no one was allowed to go Nevan’s room? Why was Odelia so protective of her adult and perfectly capable brother and why Lynnet was so careful? They were hiding something, and it bothered Merlin that he didn’t know what it was.

Of course, Arthur had none of Merlin’s quietness. Apparently, it was Merlin job, among his other duties, to provide ongoing entertainment for his prince. Merlin was preparing Arthur’s bed for a night. He only half-listened Arthur’s talking and only occasionally commented “hmm” and “mm”.

”Merlin, what on Earth is the matter with you now?” Arthur snapped when Merlin accidentally answered “hmm” to his question. “Have you listened to me at all? Tell me what I said a moment ago.”

”Something majorly important, I bet,” Merlin mumbled, not raising his eyes from his work, sharpening Arthur’s sword.

”Aha! So you admit that you didn’t listen to me!” Arthur said triumphantly.

"Mm-m."

"Merlin!"

"What?"

”Spit it out, whatever it is. Apparently you have something more important in your mind than your master, so tell it to me,” Arthur said and Merlin rolled his eyes. He knew it was Arthur’s way to express concern, so he gave in.

”Do you know lady Odelia or lord Nevan?” he asked.

Arthur looked surprised and crossed his arms. “Why?” he asked slowly.

”Just tell me. Sire,” Merlin added quickly, as it was much more difficult to get answers from angry Arthur.

The Prince scratched his head, thinking. ”I think I introduced myself to lady Odelia the other night during our feast. She wasn’t very talkative, but otherwise very polite. I met her father some years ago… and I think her brother is mute.”

”Mute?” Merlin repeated. Now that he thought of it, he hadn’t heard or seen Nevan talk to anyone.

”Yes. I tried to talk to him too, but he only pointed at his throat and shook his head. Not very chatty, either of them. Why are you so interested in them?” Arthur asked, clearly impatient.

“They seem…” Merlin tried to find a right word. “…odd?”

Arthur looked doubtful. ”In what way?”

Merlin shrugged. ”You know. They stand out?”

”You are way too curious,” Arthur sighed. “Do me a favour, Merlin, and keep your nose out of other people’s business. I really don’t want you to create me any needless problems, okay?”

Merlin nodded, but squeezed his hands in fists. Why everyone seemed to think that he would create problems? He was trying his best to _prevent_ problems, most likely very serious problems. And even if he happened to create some _small_ problems, it wouldn’t matter as long as Arthur was safe.

 

* * *

 

 

The tournament truly started two days later. Merlin hadn’t slept almost at all, because he had worked with other servant until the late night, polishing, sharpening and sewing. They had gathered in one room to do their job and keep each other company while doing it. The room was very crowded.

Merlin sat next to Gwen and was happy when Lynnet joined them, too. Apparently, her mistress hadn’t warned her to stay away from Merlin.

”You have so much work!” Gwen exclaimed as Lynnet dropped a big pile of armour, weapons and clothes to the floor. “I don’t envy you.”

”Can you believe that I just polished these this morning!” Lynnet groaned and sat down next to them. “But then my lady and my lord decided to train after lunch and look at them!” she gestured towards muddy equipment and shoes.

”Why the lord doesn’t have his own servant?” Merlin asked, even though Odelia had just told him that. He was curious to hear what Lynnet answered.

Lynnet was a lousy liar. She was looking everything else but Merlin and mumbled her clearly rehearsed answer. “He happened to fall ill right before we left.”

“And there was no one else to replace him?” Merlin pressed.

”I will not question their decision,” Lynnet said louder. She didn’t exactly get angry, but she did sound a bit irritated.

”Um. Of course not. I’m sorry for being noisy,” Merlin said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Gwen was holding very beautiful helmet, which was just like made for Morgana. She sighed. “We all are a bit tense right now, aren’t we? I’ve been running around the castle all day. At one point Morgana had to force me to sit down and eat something. I was so busy taking care of one contestant, I don’t understand how manage two!”

”I just do my duty,” Lynnet said seriously. “It’s an honour.”

Right then the big wooden door of the room opened and Crown Prince of Camelot stepped on, looking, as usual, annoyed.

”Oh, no,” Merlin groaned quietly and did his best to hide behind his friends. As he was closer to Lynnet, he mainly hid behind her. It was quite pointless, as Lynnet was much smaller than him. He heard Gwen giggle.

Arthur was looking around, clearly trying to spot him. That he did a moment later and saw his manservant, pressed against unfamiliar maidservant.

“Merlin!” he yelled and walked towards them. Merlin let out a suffering sigh.

”Yes, your Highness?” he said.

”You forgot this,” Arthur said and threw a red cloak to Merlin’s face. “It is dirty and needs some sewing. You will return it to me tomorrow, clean, intact and dry. And this is the last time I run after you bringing you things you’ve forgotten!”

Arthur glanced Lynnet quickly, nodded to Gwen and dashed out. It was very quiet in the room after that. Everyone was staring Merlin brows raised. For others, it was matter of honour to serve their masters and mistresses. Merlin was used to people’s judgement and their completely disbelief to fact that he was even allowed to serve Arthur at all. Sometimes Merlin had to wonder that too.

They worked until nightfall and room was getting emptier as servants finished their jobs one by one. Gwen was among the first ones to leave, as she was very efficient and altogether good with handling armour and weapons, being a blacksmith’s daughter. Merlin was only glad to see her leave: she looked like a good night’s sleep would do her good.

Merlin and Lynnet were last ones to finish their work. Lynnet because she had so much work to do and Merlin because he was simply slow. He was used to do all that by using magic and he could have get it all done much quicker if he had just magicked it done. But he had decided to join others instead, as he wanted to be part of team spirit that prevailed among servants.

However, he did hope that Arthur wouldn’t be too angry that he hadn’t been able to help him getting ready to sleep. 

”You have a strange relationship,” Lynnet commented, as they walked along torch-lighted corridors. “I’ve heard rumours that you and prince Arthur are almost like… friends.”

”That’s not true,” Merlin denied and chuckled. “The whole thing started when I saved his life. The King gave me the position as Prince’s manservant as a reward. Arthur owns me his life, so it’s harder for him to fire me. He has, though, multiple times, but hired me back every time.”

”Lady Odelia is good to me, too. He treats me like human, and I’ve seen that it is not always a given,” Lynnet told him, smiling. “I think you understand when I say that I’m very fond of her. She’s a good person.”

”Well, yes,” Merlin admitted. ”Arthur can be irritating and he teases me a lot, but he has his moments too.”

”I’m not familiar with how men show their affection, but I think teasing is one of them,” Lynnet said, laughing.

They said good nights and continued to different directions. Merlin didn’t get far, however, when he was blocked by a familiar scowl.

”Arthur! Why on Earth are you walking here in the middle of the night?” Merlin hissed. Arthur stood there, hands on his hips and his expression strained.

“I’m looking for my useless servant, of course! Did you think I can just help myself prepare for sleeping?”

_Well, that truly would be a miracle_ , Merlin thought.

“Isn’t there anyone else who could have done that? I was readying your equipment for tomorrow. As you might have noticed,” Merlin said tiredly.

”Do not question my orders. You are my servant, Merlin. Your job is to do what I tell you to do!” Arthur said and grabbed Merlin by his wrist, even though Merlin would have followed him voluntarily. Because how could he not?

 

* * *

 

 

”Who was that servant girl?” Arthur asked.

And just when Merlin thought he could finally go to sleep. Arthur was in his bed, under covers, why couldn’t he just say good night and let Merlin leave?

”It was Lynnet. She is lady Odelia’s and lord Nevan’s maidservant,” Merlin answered. “I talked with her during the feast.”

“Is that so,” Arthur said. He sounded weird. Or Merlin was just so tired that he imagined it. “Now I realize you were interested in them.”

“Really,” Merlin said, because he seriously doubted it. Arthur hardly would see anything suspicious about the siblings. He never did.

”Yes,” Arthur said and turned over, away from Merlin. “Just remember that your job is to attend to me tomorrow. I will not tolerate it if I have to search you from… somewhere else.” He said it quickly, as if the thought of it was horrible. Merlin didn’t understand.

“Good night Merlin. Don’t get lost on your way to Gaius’ door and be on time tomorrow,” Arthur said, ending the conversation there.

“Good night,” Merlin said and left. He walked to physician’s rooms, to his own room, to his bed and collapsed there. He was asleep in two minutes and dreamed about knights who fought.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin had never seen such a grandiloquent tournament as that one. The arena was bigger than ever (Merlin wondered why they needed so much space, there were only two contestants on it at a time) and stands had more room for audience than before. Merlin also noticed the number of women in audience, cheering for their friends and mistresses.

The first day was only for men, however, so Morgana was sitting on her regular place next to Uther when the King declared the tournament to begin. Ten men stood before him, ready to fight and only slightly nervous. Merlin was satisfied as he looked his own handiwork: The Sun shone from prince Arthur’s perfectly polished armour. He was standing right in front of his father and stared decisively ahead, just like all others did behind him.

Merlin couldn’t help himself: he was looking his prince, admiring him. Arthur looked very royal, very much like a future king at that moment. He was almost unrecognizable but at the same time, so familiar.

His gaze turned to one other knight, who was standing in the back row and who had fiery red hair. Merlin looked lord Nevan closely. His armour was dark and his cloak blue. He was glancing around, looking a bit anxious, but it seemed that it wasn’t because of the fighting itself; he looked like audience’s attention unnerved him. Maybe that is why Odelia forbid anyone to enter his brother’s room. Apparently, he was uncomfortable in the middle of people.

Still, something about him bothered Merlin, but he couldn’t say what it was.

The audience erupted to applauses and cheers as Uther finished his speech. The tournament was about to begin.

As the hosting fighter always started the tournament, Arthur was first to step on the arena with a man Merlin didn’t remember ever seeing. Two men bowed to each other stiffly and drew out their swords. Uther gave a mark, they began.

Arthur was on fire: the other man had no change of winning against him. He didn’t even have a change to charge, because he was too busy defending himself. The fight was quite long, but soon the other man was lying on the ground, defeated under point of Arthur’s sword point. The King looked very happy and audience’s cheering was deafening, waving red flags with Pendragon’s crests on them. Arthur bowed to his father and left the arena.

Merlin hurried to Arthur’s tent, where Arthur was already pouring water to his mouth and face. He was clearly sweaty but looked very happy.

It was easy to forget that sword fighting was actually very hard work, because Arthur made it look so easy.

”First fight done,” Merlin said. “I almost pitied your opponent.”

”If he can be even be called an opponent,” Arthur said arrogantly. He put a goblet on the table and swiped his sweaty hair away from his face. Merlin indicated him to sit on a char and patted sweat from his forehead with a cloth.

”Well, you still had to work for your win,” Merlin pointed out. Arthur rolled his eyes.

”He was good at defending, yes,” he said. “It was hard to make him fall, but he couldn’t even try and charge. If I had been in poorer shape, I would have grown tired and—”

“—and become too exhausted, and then he would have charged. I know this technique,” Merlin said.

”It’s a bad technique. Might work with more inexperienced fighters.”

“Or more impatient?” Merlin added.

”Or idiots,” Arthur said, grinning. He nudged Merlin lightly to his shoulder. “Go fetch me another sword, will you? That one felt a bit too light for me.”

Merlin nodded and went to do just that.

”Merlin!” someone shouted. He turned around and saw Lynnet hurrying towards him.

”Oh, hello,” he greeted her.

”Nevan just won his first match!” Lynnet shrieked. She was unable to contain herself, jumping and smiling widely.

”Great! Arthur also won his first,” Merlin said and straightened his spine, because he was quite proud of his master, too.

”Well that means that if they both win their next opponents, they will be fighting together,” Lynnet said. “That should be exiting.”

”Lord Nevan is good with a sword, isn’t he?”

Lynnet nodded. ”A lot better than many believe.”

”It’s not a shame to lose to Arthur, if that happens. He is the best fighter in Camelot,” Merlin said. He started worrying again: there was something off with Nevan and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if he was a sorcerer, trying to cheat. Or worse, kill Arthur.

”Nevan will win,” Lynnet said and her smile was not so friendly anymore. Merlin was sure that he had never met a servant quite so loyal and protective. Well, except himself, of course.

”Good luck,” Merlin said lamely, took Arthur’s sword and left.

He had only just stepped in to the tent when Arthur dragged him in by his sleeve.

”What are you babbling with that servant girl again?” he snapped. His good mood had disappeared entirely for some reason.

”Just talking,” Merlin said, because why would Arthur care who his servant talked to?

Apparently, he did care.

”I told you that you have to focus on helping me! You don’t have time to sweet talk servants!” Arthur said, like the very thought of Merlin talking to someone else besides him was absolutely appalling.

Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur snapped the sword from his hands and ran out.

_Well, at least he is full of aggression for his next fight_ , Merlin thought, and sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

He went to find Gwen and found her exactly where he thought he would: near Uther’s and Morgana’s seats.

“Arthur is being weird again,” Merlin told her. Gwen usually understood people’s behaviour than he did.

Gwen did not look away from the arena, where two huge men were just bowing to each other.

”In what way?” she asked.

”He got angry from nothing and left his tent. I don’t know where he went.”

”And you think _that’s_ weird?” Gwen asked, amused. “He gets angry with you multiple times a day.”

”No, but this is different,” Merlin insisted. “It’s like his feelings were hurt or something.”

”Hmm?” Gwen said. Two huge men were roaring and jumping down to each other’s throats. “Well, what did you do?”

“Nothing! I went to fetch his sword, happened to meet Lynnet and we talked for a minute. When I came back, Arthur was pissed,” Merlin said, defensive.

“He was just annoyed that you took so long to fetch his sword,” Gwen said, sounding almost bored. “He would never admit it, but I’m sure he is nervous. This is important to him.”

Merlin watched as a huge man crushed another huge man and shrugged.

”I guess so.”

And so it happened that Nevan won all his fights and as well did Arthur, which surprised no one. Now they were to fight against each other.

Merlin had been watching Nevan’s fighting style. He was fast and swift, even though he was not very strong. Merlin never saw or sensed anything that could be magic. He was relieved about that, but as the last fight of the men’s tournament was about to start, he found a good place to keep an eye on him. Just in case.

He was sure that Arthur would win, because Nevan might have been fast, but Arthur was strong in addition to that. He wasn’t able to tell this to the prince, as he never returned to his tent, even though Merlin had waited for him there after his fights. That was overdramatic, even from Arthur.

”Last one standing is the winner of this tournament,” Uther bellowed, like everyone was not keenly aware of that. Arthur and Nevan stood staring at each other. Nevan lifted his chin and looked determined. Arthur tilted his head and smiled dangerously. He looked like a predator, ready to jump on his prey.

Merlin’s heart jumped.

”Begin!” Uther yelled and swords clanged together immediately.

In seconds, the fight was fully on. The audience was yelling even louder now, most of them shouting Arthur’s name, but Merlin also heard voices that screamed for Nevan’s victory. He followed the voice with his gaze and found Odelia and Lynnet. Lynnet was screaming from top of her lungs, whereas Odelia looked like she was going to be sick, as she watched her brother dodging Arthur’s blows.

Merlin had no time to ponder this, because Nevan swung his sword and it hit Arthur’s sword arm rather painfully. Arthur gave nothing away, but Merlin knew he was in pain. He was gripping the fence which surrounded the arena and his heart was hammering in his chest.

Arthur was endlessly stubborn, but his arm was weakening his fighting considerably. He hit and hit, his face red and sweaty, but Nevan wouldn’t fall. He did sway a little, but always collected himself and hit back, hard.

Arthur’s win didn’t look so certain anymore. He was injured and tired, whereas Nevan looked like he was just about to begin. Merlin glanced at the King and saw him lean a bit forward, staring at the fight incessantly. Morgana looked calmer but flinched every time Nevan hit Arthur particularly well.

And so it happened that the prince Arthur, Camelot’s best warrior, lost his final fight. He was lying on the ground, under Nevan’s sword, looking like he couldn’t believe what just happened. He wouldn’t be celebrated that night as a winner, as he almost always was. He did let Nevan help him up nevertheless and managed to keep his face neutral as Nevan was bowing to the audience, which was cheering for the winner.

Merlin grimaced. Artur’s big and now injured ego would be shattered now for a while and he knew exactly who was going to suffer the consequences of that. He groaned.

Uther had to declare the winner. He didn’t look happy about the result, but he clapped his son on his shoulder. It meant that in King’s eyes, Arthur had done well enough. Merlin thanked gods for small mercies.

Merlin saw how Nevan ran to his sister and Odelia smiled widely for the first time since Merlin had first seen her. She looked immensely relieved. She did, however, drag her brother quickly away from people and attention, most likely to their tent. Lynnet went right behind them. That was weird: Nevan had just won, and he didn’t even want to celebrate his success? Then Merlin remembered, that everyone was not like his master and a personality trait known as “modesty” existed. Funny how he would sometimes forget that.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur didn’t say a word about his loss or about the tournament in general. When Merlin found him that night from his room, he just curtly asked him to bring his formal clothes for the winner’s feast. He was quiet when Merlin did as he was ordered and helped him to dress.

Merlin did not press, even though the silence between them was unnerving. He knew Arthur was not hurt physically, as Gaius had examined his arm and declared that the wound was not serious, and it would heal in a week under bandages. But Arthur’s ego was very bruised indeed, and Merlin didn’t want to play with fire.  

When Arthur finally opened his mouth, he said something that made Merlin wonder if he had misheard.

”Do you like that dark-haired servant girl?”

It took a minute until Merlin truly understood the question. He had been ready to cheer Arthur up, listen to his complaining and/or suffer through his bursts of anger. He had thought losing the tournament was the thing that was heavy on Arthur’s mind.

He had _not_ expected to hear him ask anything like that.

”I… what?” he managed to say.

Arthur was looking elsewhere and crossed his arms. “The one you have been talking with. And the one you were snuggling in the armoury. And the one you keep looking at, when you think I don’t…” his voice faded and he cleared his throat. Merlin witnessed something he had probably never seen before: Arthur was blushing.

”You… you mean Lynnet?”

”How should I know every random servant’s name?” Arthur said impatiently. “But yes, if that is her.”

”I didn’t _snuggle_ her,” Merlin said. “I tried to, um, hide behind her and Gwen when you came in to find me.”

Arthur didn’t look convinced. ”It doesn’t matter where I go or where I look, I keep seeing you two having a rather intimate conversations. You always seek to be near her. So, answer my question: do you intend to court her?”  

Merlin was staring Arthur eyes round. He must have been dreaming, because Arthur Pendragon could not be standing right in front of him, demanding to know if Merlin was seeing a girl, like he was Merlin’s mum!

”Why would you care at all what I do and with whom?” he asked, wondering if Arthur was perhaps sick.

”I care because you are my servant and if my servant is wooing citizens of another kingdom!” Arthur said but didn’t seem to be even convinced by his own explanation.

“Well, this is not your business at all,” Merlin said coldly. “But if you must know, no, I’m not intending to “woo” or “court” Lynnet. Or no one else, for that matter. So if you would _please_ stop this interrogation, that would be great.”

Arthur seemed to calm down and become tenser at the same time. How that was possible, Merlin didn’t know.

”Good,” Arthur said, expressionless. “Good.”

“Do you think that I have to ask your permission if I want to approach a girl? Or even talk to one? Because do not even think I’m going to do that,” Merlin grunted.

”It’s not about that.”

”What is it about, then?”

“Just asked.”

“Pretty intense to be just a curious question,” Merlin pointed out. Then, he looked up to Arthur and noticed the anxious look in his eyes.

”Do you have a reason to think that Lynnet is somehow… dangerous? Or her master or mistress? You told me you didn’t know them and were sure they are harmless!”

”Don’t be stupid, of course they are harmless!” Arthur snapped. “Lord Nevan might be good with a sword, but that doesn’t make them dangerous. Speaking of him, the feast to his honour is about to begin. Start moving.”

And with that, he swept out before Merlin had a change to say anything.

He sighed, deeply. ”Why is my life like this?” he asked no one and followed Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day it was women’s turn to take swords and show what they got.

Everything followed the same pattern as men’s tournament had the day before: contestants were standing on the arena, Uther gave a speech and audience was just as cheerful and loud. Only visible difference was that Arthur was sitting next to Uther and Morgana was on the arena, wearing her armour and a red cloak.

Merlin stood where Gwen had stood the day before. It was a bit annoying as he had to stay behind Arthur, and thus wasn’t able to see the arena as well as he hoped. But he didn’t have much choice, as he couldn’t just go stand in front of Camelot’s king and prince.

Again, he found Odelia among the contestants. She looked solemn, as always and maybe a bit paler than usual. Morgana, on the contrary, looked very relaxed: she was smiling and waved to audience. She had always enjoyed the attention. Merlin remarked Morgana giving Gwen the biggest smile. Gwen waved back to her mistress, smiling as well. Merlin hoped he could go sit with Gwen, so they could cheer for Morgana together.

”Merlin,” Arthur indicated him to come closer just when the first fight was about to start (Morgana versus lady Eudeline). Merlin hadn’t had a chance to talk with Arthur about his weird behaviour. During the feast which had been in honour of lord Nevan, Merlin had gone to talk to Lynnet again. Lynnet had been basically glowing with pride and happiness and Merlin couldn’t help but be happy for her and congratulate her. For some unfathomable reason, Arthur had seen it proper to physically haul Merlin away from that conversation. When Merlin had demanded an explanation for this, Arthur had only grunted “my glass won’t fill itself” which had made Merlin’s blood boil.

He was still angry about that, but went to Arthur anyway, because, well, the King was right there.

”When this is over,” Arthur mumbled so quietly that Merlin had to lean in, “you will come straight to my rooms, do you understand?”

”Why?” Merlin blurted.

”Because I’m a prince and I order you to do so,” was all Arthur said to him. Then he turned away from Merlin, who was left standing there quite confused.

The tournament started and immediately there was no doubt that Morgana wouldn’t be one of the best fighters attending. It was clear that she had been training in secret, probably as long as Arthur had. Merlin enjoyed immensely watching Arthur’s and Uther’s incredulous expressions when they saw Morgana attacking her opponent like a hungry beast. Arthur even seemed to pale a bit.

Morgana hit and parred and swung her sword with amazing speed, somehow managing to look elegant while doing all that. Although, Merlin was sure that Morgana could be standing on her head while juggle and still look like a respectable lady.

Morgana’s victory was not surprise when her first opponent gave up to her. She bowed to Uther, who looked proud and uncomfortable at the same time. Then, she disappeared to her tent, Gwen right behind her. Merlin would have liked to go and congratulate her, but he couldn’t: it wasn’t proper to run into ladies’ tents, and Arthur would get angry. As much as Arthur’s weird behaviour annoyed him, Merlin was not in a mood to anger him right at that moment. So instead, he stood there, in his place and watched as the next pair walked to the arena.

Women were crushing all the lingering doubts that some might have had about their skills as fighters. Only their size and long braids separated them from the men who had fought the day before.

In the end, there were two contestants left, and they were Morgana and Odelia. Their styles were very different, just as Arthur’s and Nevan’s had been. Morgana was calm, calculated and fast, whereas Odelia attacked like an angry bear, without any visible tactic, depending only to her physical strength. Both of these styles evidently worked. because the final round was to be between lady Morgana of Camelot and lady Odelia of Gawant.  

Something in Merlin’s gut made him feel a bit sick, as he watched Odelia standing in front of Morgana, waiting for their permission to start. If the gaze could kill, Morgana would have been dead before anyone had lifted their swords. Odelia looked her opponent extremely furiously. Morgana looked like she was completely expressionless, but as Merlin kept watching her, he saw her smiling, just a bit.

What was going on? Morgana had told him that they didn’t knew each other at all. Why would she look like she personally hated Morgana’s guts?

Merlin didn’t know what else to do, so he leaned to talk to Arthur.

“Sire?” he said as low as he could with audience’s cheering.

”What?” the prince said, annoyed.

”Something is wrong. Lady Odelia looks… bloodthirsty.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Of course she does. She wants to win. I don’t know if you noticed, but this is a competition.”

“But it looks like she wants to do something else than just win! Arthur, are you sure Morgana and Odelia don’t know each other?” Merlin insisted.

”Yes, yes. She is visiting Camelot for the first time,” Arthur said, impatient. “Now shut up, and watch how Morgana beats her.”

If Merlin hadn’t been so worried, he would have wondered Arthur’s supportiveness. As it was, he couldn’t help but be worried.

He looked Gwen, who was in front row and saw that he wasn’t the only one who was worried. Gwen seemed to also notice that something was off. She was frowning and grasping the fence that separated audience from the arena. She was most likely thinking the same thing as Merlin…

Next Merlin was looking for lord Nevan. Surely he was there, supporting his sister?

…Or helping her with the scheme they had made up together?

Merlin didn’t find Nevan and he had to turn his eyes back to the arena, because the final fight had just begun.

Odelia’s furious onslaught was so quick that Morgana only had time to dodge her sword. Then she raised her sword and so began the most intense and high-speed fight Merlin had ever witnessed.

Merlin knew he had been right: Morgana was fighting to win, but Odelia was clearly trying to harm Morgana in purpose. Soon everyone else caught up with the situation too and the audience stopped cheering. Instead, people were gasping and yelling angrily. Odelia tried to hit Morgana’s sides, stomach, chest, and it was clear that Odelia was not only trying to harm her, but really kill her. Morgana did her best to defend herself and fight back, but she had not been ready for this: Odelia did not follow the rules. Morgana knew hoe to fight, but she hadn’t actually been in many fights where her opponent didn’t seek victory, but her life.

Everything happened so quickly. Uther realized what was going on too late: he had stood up, but was sitting too far. Arthur did the same and was just about to jump over the fence to the arena. Merlin raised his hand, but couldn’t even begin to think a spell when it happened.

For them, it was too late. Odelia shouted angrily, pushed Morgana to the ground painfully, raised her sword… Morgana’s sword had flown from her hand and for the first time during this tournament, she looked terrified. Odelia was aiming for her heart, and Morgana closed her eyes, knowing she would die—

"NO!”

The only one who was sitting close enough, the only one who wouldn’t hesitate for a second to give her own life for Morgana, was Gwen. She had jumped over the fence like a lightning, gripped Odelia’s neck from behind and thrown her on the ground. Surprised and choked, Odelia dropped her sword, which Gwen snatched quickly and was now pointing at her. At the same time, Morgana got up, took her own sword and pointed that to her opponent too. Gwen held the sword firmly and determinedly. Her hand was steady.

Morgana was looking Odelia her eyes wide and still terrified. Then, she looked at Gwen and just for a second, it looked like she would start crying.

Odelia stood there and Merlin saw how she slowly gave up and surrendered. Morgana’s sword was pointing at her chest and Gwen’s was at her throat. There was nothing she could have done.

For a second, everyone just stared at the scene in front of them and took in the sight of a servant saving her mistress from certain death. It all had happened in seconds and for a while, everything was completely quiet.

Then, Uther found his voice. “Guards! Arrest that woman!”

When king’s men rushed to capture Odelia, Morgana and Gwen threw away their weapons and embraced each other tightly. They both were crying and laughing and seemingly crushing each other. Morgana stroked Gwen’s hair and spoke something to her ear.

Everything had unfolded in few short moments and Merlin stood frozen next to Arthur’s seat, his hand slightly risen. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest; Morgana almost died. Gwen could have, too, if she had failed to surprise Odelia. And he, Merlin, hadn’t been able to do anything. He hadn’t been quick enough. On one hand that was good thing, because Arthur and Uther would have seen him for sure. But on the other hand, he would give his life for Morgana and Gwen. But he hadn’t, because he had been slow.

Arthur’s shock subsided faster than his: he jumped over the fence too and rushed to the arena. Merlin followed him.

”Morgana!” Arthur yelled as they reached them. “Are you okay? Did she hit you?”

If the situation had been different, Morgana probably would have rolled her eyes and said something sarcastic, as she was clearly fine. Now, she only sighed weakly and nodded.

“I’m fine, Arthur. Gwen saved me,” she said, wonder in her voice. She was still holding Gwen by her waist. Merlin wasn’t sure if it was to support Gwen or herself.

”What about you Gwen? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Merlin asked. Gwen shook her head.

“She tried to kill Morgana,” she whispered. “She really did. Why would she do that? Why would _anyone_ do that?”

”Shh,” Morgana said quietly and held Gwen tighter. “Everything is okay. You saved me.”

Merlin glanced to the other side of the arena, where Odelia was on her knees, her hands tied behind her back and at least five guards and knights were pointing her with their swords. She was breathing heavily and kept her eyes dowcasted.

Uther had finally reached them too, his face changing momentarily from fury to soft as Morgana also assured him that she was fine. Gaius came right behind the King, casting Merlin a look, which meant _“magic?”_ and Merlin shook his head. He hadn’t sensed or saw anything that could indicate that Odelia had been using magic. Gaius looked relieved at that.

“We will get the bottom of this, immediately!” Uther yelled and turned to look Odelia, who still kept her gaze down. “I would execute you right here, right now, but the law is law: the trial is obligatory. Although I cannot see how you could talk yourself out of this. To the castle, now!”

Merlin glanced at Arthur and their eyes met. Arthur looked like he thought about something. Then he cleared his throat and seemed to collect himself.

”Merlin, help Gwen. We must go to the trial, and you have to be there. Morgana…”

“We will manage ourselves, thank you,” Morgana said calmly. “Let’s go, Gwen.”

They walked towards the castle, arm in arm. Gwen was still looking a bit shaken up and Merlin guessed Morgana was too, she just hid it better.

Arthur’s face hardened and he started to go after them, but Merlin stopped him.

”Let them go. They are not in danger anymore. Besides, Uther has them surrounded by knights,” he said.

”They were surrouded by Camelot’s best knights and warriors just a minute ago and still Morgana almost died!” Arthur yelled. He did that when he was feeling helpless, so Merlin stayed calm.

”No one couldn’t predict that, Arthur, she surprised us all…” he tried, but Arthur just got more riled up.

”Except you, right? You saw that something was wrong, and you didn’t do anything!” he accused and gripped Merlin by his neckerchief.

”What are you blathering about, I tried to warn y—”

”Morgana almost died!”

”Yes, I know, but—"

Arthur’s eyes were wet. Merlin knew he didn’t mean anything he was saying, but it still made him feel horrible.

”You have been talking all week about how you suspect them for being dangerous. Why didn’t you do anything? Answer me!” Arthur dragged him closer and Merlin was suddenly very aware of the spectacle they were having in the middle of emptying arena.

”Let.. go of me! Arthur…” he croaked, as Arthur grip was starting to choke him.

Arthur let him go, quickly. His eyes seemed to clear up, like he had woken up from a dream. He was blinking rapidly and took a step back.

“I have to go. The trial,” he said and without looking Merlin he turned and ran away, towards the castle.

Merlin stood there, rubbing his neck. Arthur’s grip hadn’t been so hard that he could have really choked, but it had been uncomfortable, almost painful.

He straightened his neckerchief and started to walk. He didn’t have time to think about Arthur’s emotional state right now.

He had a trial to witness.

* * *

 

 

Apparently, Uther wanted to see Odelia decapacitated as soon as possible. Because when Merlin walked in to the Grand Hall, the redhaired woman was already on her knees in front of the King and trial had begun.

Morgana was sitting there, vigorous if a bit pale. Arthur stood next to her instead of his normal seat on the other side of Uther. Gwen stood behind Morgana, as usual. Even if she had just saved her mistress’ life, she was still just a servant. Merlin could relate to that.

He went to Gaius, as he always did during there sort of occasions. Gaius was observing happenings, solemnly and calmly as always.

Merlin was watching Arthur and tried to find out if the prince was still upset. Luckily, he seemed to have calmed down, even though his eyes were murderous as he stared Odelia. Morgana seemed calm as well, but Merlin saw her gripping arms of her chair tightly.

But Uther didn’t do anything to conceal his fury. Even if Morgana wasn’t his daughter, everyone knew how fond he was to his ward. He was looking Odelia like she was pile of horse dung.

Odelia’s armour had been removed so she was in front of the King in her trousers and tunic. Her long braid had opened, and the long red hair was hanging in front of her face. She didn’t look like a lady anymore, but a common criminal.

”What is your name?” Uther asked her, his voice freezing.

”Lady Odelia,” came the quiet answer from the floor.

”Liar,” Uther accused. ”I know lady Odelia’s father. He is my ally and my friend. Why would his daughter come here to murder my ward? I ask you again: what is your name?”

“I am lady Odelia, that is the truth. I showed you my sigil like everyone else did,” Odelia said and raised her eyes to the King. “My father has nothing to do with this.”

Uther still looked suspicious. “How can I be sure about that?” he asked.

“My father does not even know I have participated Camelot’s tournament.”

”Your brother is here too,” Arthur said suddenly. “Does your father know of his participation? You keep talking only about yourself.”

”And where is he now?” Uther put in.

Odelia sneered. ”You shouldn’t try to find him,” she said. “It’s pointless. Besides, he is completely innocent. Only I am responsible.”

”Why did you try to kill lady Morgana?” Uther asked, impatient. “There’s nothing you could say to justify your actions, but—"

” _’Nothing?_ ’ Nothing, you say,” Odelia yelled suddenly. She jerked towards Uther, but shackles prevented her from getting near him. Guards took their swords out.

”The reason why I did this is my dearest little sister,” she continued just as loudly as before. She tossed her hair away from her face so she could glare everyone in the room. Then she turned her eyes back to Uther.

”Your _dear ward_ essentially threatened to kill my sister and I couldn’t let that happen,” she said.

Everyone turned to look Morgana, who lifted her chin, but her cheeks were reddening.

“That is not true,” she said, but Merlin could hear her voice wavering.

“Elaborate,” Uther ordered.

Odelia closed her eyes and started to tell her tale.

“I was born as my parents for child. They were disappointed that I was a girl, as they wanted to have a son who they could train and make him a king’s knight. But as I was healthy and naturally strong they let me train to use sword and other weapons. They let me be me and I didn’t have to pretend to be fragile and weak like other girls had to.”

“But then, when I was ten, my mother got pregnant again. She was an old woman by then, so when my sister was born, mother died couple hours after that. The newborn was very small and our father was sure that she would die before she could be named. But I didn’t give up. I took care of him and she survived. Our father never cared for her and I basically raised her. My sister was often sick and didn’t gain weight even though I made sure that she ate well. I learned to make healing potions and use some herbs to cure her.

When she grew up, I taught her to fight, too. First she was too feeble to even lift a sword, but she gained strength quickly, as we both were very determined. We trained in secret, as father didn’t want her to touch any weapons. But one time, he caught us. He got very angry. He yelled at me and slapped my sister. He said my sister wasn’t any good for anything, too weak to fight and too fragile to give birth.

”That chanced her completely. She started to train herself even harder. She spent all her time out, learning to fight and I had to make her eat and sleep from time to time, as she was so absorbed in fighting. When she was sixteen, she won me in duel and has won every time after that. We tried to prove our father that she was a skilled warrior, even better than I. He wouldn’t listen.”

”Then we heard about the tournament and father wanted to send me here. He forbid my sister to even accompany me. He said he would be ashamed if his fragile little daughter would go to Camelot to make a fool out of herself. My sister got angry and told him she could win every single participant, even men. Our father just laughed.”

”My sister cut her hair, bought some men’s clothing and men’s armour and travelled with me in secret. No one else knew, except our loyal servant, Lynnet. She is also innocent, as I ordered her help us and she didn’t really have a choice.”

Uther lifted his hand to interrupt her. “So you are saiyng that lor Nevan—”

“Is lady Nevana,” Odelia said and smiled. “My ‘week and feeble’ sister, who beat prince Arthur himself in a duel.”

”Be quiet!” Uther bellowed and Merlin almost let himself smile, because Arthur looked positively terrified.

“What this story has anything to do with your attempted murder of lady Morgana?” the King asked.

Odelia’s smile disappeared. ”I had basically smuggled my sister here and I had to make sure that she wouldn’t be caught. I didn’t let anyone in our rooms, not even the castle’s noisy servants.”

(Arthur glanced at Merlin, who bit his lip) 

”Because if she had been caught, it would have meant her death or at least imprisonment. Her disguise would have taken as a fraud and I would have lost my sister. I understood her need to do this, but I was almost sick with worry every time I saw her anywhere else but in safety of her room.”

”And what this has to do with lady Morgana?” Uther repeated impatiently.

Odelia was staring Morgana murderously; Morgana’s face stayed expressionless.

”She walked in to my room like it was her own,” Odelia hissed. “Nevana was dressed, but she was talking with me. She has a very feminine, high-pitched voice. So, your ward found out the truth.”

Morgana lowered her eyes. ”I wanted to have a chat with everyone before the women’s tournament. Wish them all luck,” she said quietly. ”I couldn’t have imagined that I would find a disguised woman from Odelia’s room. It was a coincidence.”

”I begged you not to tell the King!” Odelia said, now addressing lady Morgana directly. “I would have done anything to keep my sister safe!” she turned back to Uther. “And in the end, we made a deal… if we two ended up in the final fight, I would let her win. That’s what she wanted in exchange of her silence.”

It seemed like Morgana was shrinking in her chair. Everyone was staring at her, not being able to believe Odelia’s story. Uther scoffed.

”Morgana would not do that! She would never—"

”Argh, I did it okay!” Morgana snapped and everything went quiet. “For once I had a change to show that I am capable of fighting and winning.” She straightened up again. ”By any means necessary.”

Uther and Arthur looked like their lives had just turned upside down. Gwen looked shocked. Merlin heard Gaius scorn. He himself wasn’t sure what to think.

”I couldn’t care less about winnig,” Odelia said. “But I had to fight my way to final so I could become your opponent. You were the only one knew about my sister and I had to get rid of you.”

”So, you would be ready to sacrifice yourself and be executed for a murder just so your sister wouldn’t be caught as an imposter?” Uther asked her.

“Exactly.”

The case was closed: Odelia admitted her attempted murder, told her motives and there was nothing unclear about it. She had been found guilty and the punishment was also clear: execution.

Uther decalred this loudly and Odelia was dragged away. She didn’t look regretful at all.

Then, Uther turned to his ward. Morgana sighed.

“I am not proud of what I did. I do not deserve a feast in my honor, nor I claim to be a winner of this tournament,” she said. “And I will take whatever punishment you see fit.”

Uther closed his eyes briefly and frowned, considering.

”Everyone else except Arthur and Morgana, leave. Immediately,” he said and flicked his hand. Everyone started to walk towards the door, as no one was particularly eager to stay and hear Uther reprimand Morgana.

Merlin was almost at the door when someone stopped him by grabbing him by the hem of his jacket. He turned and was suddenly almost noes to nose with Arthur.

”Go to my room, light the fire and wait for me. I come as soon as I can.” Then he let go and went back to his father, without waiting for an answer.

Merlin just shrugged and turned around to follow others out.

He managed to find Gwen among the people. She looked a bit better, but startled as Merlin tapped her on a shoulder.

”Sorry. Are you okay?” Merlin asked.

Gwen nodded and did her best to smile. “I am, thank you. I just cannot believe that Morgana would do something like that. I had no idea. I couldn’t imagine her blackmailing anyone. She’s always for honesty and fair game.”

Merlin just shrugged: he didn’t find it that hard to believe. Morgana had a good heart and she spoke for righteousness, yes. But she could also be very cunning if she wanted.

“I think she saw a juicy opportunity in front of her and decided to go for it. You know how much she wanted to prove that she is worthy and a skilled fighter. And I don’t think she would actually have revealed Nevana to Uther, she just bluffed.”

”I guess so,” Gwen said quietly.

“I know so. But hey, if someone is respected today, it is you! You saved Morgana’s life out there, it was amazing!” Merlin said and gripped Gwen by her arms. “You swooped in before anyone else had a chance to react. And you took down a very skilled warrior by just being so amazingly brave!”

Gwen blushed. ”I didn’t even think, I just… did it, without considering at all… it was just a reaction and I could have gone horribly wrong—"

”But it didn’t. Don’t belittle yourself,” Merlin interrupted. “You, miss Guinevere, are my new hero.”

”Oh, Merlin, come on…”

”Really! If Uther doesn’t give you some amazing reward for this, I will personally make him do it.”

Gwen laughed. ”Thanks, Merlin, but the important thing is that Morgana is alive. Though I will want to have a serious talk about blackmailing,” she added determinedly.

Merlin grinned. ”Never say you’re ‘just you’.” Then he cleared his throat and took a step back. “But now I have to go, I have things to do. See you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Gwen said. Then, she smiled. “Thank you Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. He turned around and almost ran to Arthur’s room. The fire would not light itself (well, it did, but Merlin still had to be there). 

* * *

 

 

He waited quite a while before Arthur arrived. While Merlin had waited, he had put fire on (almost without magic) and then he had just sat there, in front of flames. He was warm and watching fire dancing was peaceful and calming after such a crazy day.

Arthur closed the door behind him quietly. Merlin turned to look at him and saw a flicker of annoyance in Arthur’s expression but it faded soon enough. Instead of complaining about his servant’s laziness, Arthur just shook his head and sat next to him.

”Father couldn’t decide if he was angry or relieved,” he eventually said. “He was happy that Morgana was unharmed, but very angry about what she had done.”

”She did get punishment, didn’t she?” Merlin asked. He tried to picture Morgana in stock, covered in smelly old fruits and vegetables, but failed.

”She will spend three days in dungeons. And be treated like a criminal during those days,” Arthur said and smiled. “Morgana just shrugged it off. Like spending days in dungeons was just minor inconvenience.”

”And what do you think about this whole thing?” Merlin had to ask.

“Well first of all, if you ever dare to mention that I lost to a woman…”

Merlin nudged him. ”Oh come on! She had trained her whole life and her tactic was good. What does it matter that she’s a woman?”

Arthur shrugged and looked fire. “I don’t like losing and that is that. Let’s never talk about it again.”

”Fine,” Merlin complied.

”And about this whole thing… I sort of understand lady Odelia,” Arthur continued, becoming more serious. “Morgana is like a sister to me. Never tell this to her, but I would do anything to keep her safe. The sentence for that sort of fraud would have been flogging and I doubt lady Nevana would have survived that. Or at least it would have taken weeks to heal.”

”I wonder where she is now,” Merlin said.

"Who knows,” Arthur sighed. ”Father sent knights to look for her but they probably won’t find her. Odelia will die at dawn in any case, so she will tell us nothing.”

“I don’t think they are in Camelot anymore,” Merlin said. “But maybe that is the best.”

”Maybe.”

They sat there in silence for a moment. Merlin was thinking about Gwen’s jump over edge of the arena over and over again. That made his thoughts drift to those many times (and especially that first time everyone witnessed) when he had saved Arthur’s life. He couldn’t help but smile: Camelot’s royal family had a big group of knights, but their servants were the ones who actually kept them alive.

”By the way,” Arthur said suddenly, breaking the long silence. “As we cannot celebrate the winner tomorrow, because, well, we don’t really have one, we will have a feast in honour of Guinevere.”

Merlin’s mouth opened agape. ”Really?”

Arthur chuckled. ”Father was disappointed when it seemed like he didn’t have a good excuse to throw a party. Morgana and I persuaded him to throw them for Guinevere, because without her Morgana would not be with us anyone.”

(When Arthur told him this, Merlin felt bitter for a second for the fact that he had saved Arthur hundred times and there’s never been a party in his honour. After that short second he realized how selfish that was and felt like he should hit himself)

”That’s great!” he said, sincerely. “She deserves it.”

Arthur nodded.

”I can believe that Uther agreed to that,” Merlin said. The King always emphasized people’s titles and parentages and took care that everyone was treated according to them.

”Mm, well. We can appreciate servants who serve their masters and mistresses well,” Arthur said quietly. They looked each other.

Arthur’s lips twitched to a smile. He looked down to his hands. “That is why you were with that servant girl so much.”

Merlin was so confused about this sudden chance of the subject that he didn’t even understand what Arthur was talking about. “What?”

”Lady Odelia and Nevana’s servant. You said that you suspected them and thought they might be dangerous and I didn’t listen.”

”Well that’s nothing new.”

”Shush, Merlin, I’m trying to apologize here.”

”Oh, okay. Keep going.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

”I thought that this… Lynette?”

"Lynnet."

”Yes, that this Lynnet was your crush or something and I was sure that you were just making excuses, so I wouldn’t tease you. So, uh, I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you. And of course you can find yourself a nice girl if you want. I cannot forbid that from you.” Arthur was talking quietly and seriously. He didn’t look Merlin as he talked. He was looking… almost shy. That made Merlin feel a bit uncomfortable as it was so far from Arthur’s normal behaviour with him.

”It’s fine,” he said, doing his best to sound breezy. “It was just a feeling, you know? I didn’t have any evidence against them. I wanted to investigate and Lynnet was nice and always where I was. How knows about her whereabouts now…”

Merlin tried to look his prince, but Arthur kept his eyes down, just nodding as Merlin talked.

”And I don’t have… desire to find anyone,” Merlin continued awkwardly. “Nor do I have time for anything like that, even if I wanted to. I need to make sure you stay alive and cleaning up your messes.”

Arthur still didn’t say anything and as Merlin was incapable of putting up with uncomfortable silence, so he kept talking:

”You know I still don’t understand why you were so upset about me talking to some random servant. If I didn’t know you better, I would suggest you were jealous!” Merlin laughed lamely to his own joke, but Arthur didn’t even smile.

”Well in that case, Merlin,” he said slowly and finally turned to look him. Arthur’s eyes were warm and solemn, ”you must not know me that well after all.”

And before Merlin could say or do anything, Arthur kissed him.

Needless to say, Merlin had not expected it, at all. He let out a surprised noise, as it was a quite big shock: annoying, nagging prince of Camelot, who always mocked him and told him how useless he was, was holding him by his arm and kissing him surely, his eyes tightly closed. Arthur kissed him for the first time like he was going into battle: scared but still determined. It was nervous and clumsy and practically just a collision of two sets of lips, more than a real kiss.

However, Merlin later hoped that he would have been able to recover faster from his shock and actually do something. Like, for instance, kiss back. Because Arthur kissing him was wholly unexpected but not unpleasant. Not at all.

But he was too slow, and Arthur backed away, looking embarrassed. He turned away from Merlin and Merlin panicked.

As Arthur opened his mouth, probably to make some stupid excuse or apologize or order Merlin to leave or whatever, but Merlin didn’t give him that change.

Their second kiss was so much better, and Merlin decided there and then that this was actually their first. He threw his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him so vigorously that Arthur shut up and never said what he was going to say. Arthur responded immediately, relieved, he wrapped his hands around Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer. Merlin never would have imagined that it could happen but now that it had, he couldn’t understand why they hadn’t been doing this for months. It was so good. So natural. So right.

Merlin had known for a while that he loved Arthur. But he just wasn’t sure how: were they friends? Confederates? Brothers?

But now Arthur had offered him a solution, which was so simple that Merlin felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner: he loved him like a lover. Like a companion.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Merlin was aware that he should be worried. They were not supposed to do this. Arthur was a future king, and Merlin was a servant. They were both men. Merlin was hiding a secret that would force them apart one day.

But at that moment, Merlin found himself sitting on Arthur’s lap and he just couldn’t bother to worry. He could do that later. He was a bit dizzy and as they pressed their foreheads together, they both let out  breathless laughs. Arthur’s hands on Merlin’s waist gripped him tighter. Apparently Merlin wasn’t the only one who felt a bit dizzy.

”Gods, Merlin,” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin said nothing but slid his hand through Arthur’s hair and stroked it. How many times had he wanted to do that while he had combed Arthur’s hair? Now it was something he could freely do, so Merlin wasted no time.

“You’re a gabbagehead,” Merlin said, from the bottom of his heart.

"Wow, so romantic,” Arthur mumbled.

"Did you really expect some sappy speech?”

”Gods, no.”

”Well, then.”

Arthur kissed Merlin’s nose. “Why I am a gabbagehead Merlin?”

Merlin grinned. ”Typical Arthur, you cannot just say to me ‘hey, guess what, Merlin, I think you’re attractive and I like your company and I would like to grope you now if that’s okay’. Instead you throw tantrums, mock me and get angry from nothing and breath fire from your nostrils if some woman as much as dares to glance at me the wrong way. Had to everything the hard way?”

Arthur pretended to be offended. Merlin saw that in actuality, he wasn’t.

“Did you really think I would truly say anything like that?” Arthur parroted Merlin’s earlier question.

IF Merlin was honest, his answer would be “no.”

“I could imagine you saying something like that,” he said instead.

“Excuse me,” Arthur said, and Merlin yelped as he grabbed Merlin and toppled them down on the floor, “but apparently you feel the same, and you never said anything, either!”

”Don’t you try to put the blame on me,” Merlin said, trying his best to sound annoyed. “You’re the prince here! And quite heavy one!”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “Now, don’t play with fire,” he whispered straight to Merlin’s ear, which made him giggle.

“I can barely breathe!” Merlin said theatrically croaking. Nevertheless, he didn’t even pretend to push Arthur away.

”Poor little Merlin,” Arthur cooed. “Let me help you.”

And then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Merlin’s once again. Merlin almost said that kissing didn’t particularly help him to breath but then he thought that maybe being a bit breathless was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uther is a bit OOC here, he does some things he wouldn't in canon. I hope it's not too weird :)

Next morning was Merlin’s strangest and greatest. He woke up next to Arthur, feeling his breathing on his cheek. Arthur’s arm was slung over Merlin’s chest and their legs were intertwined. And they were both very much naked. Merlin almost let out a laugh, as he still couldn’t believe the situation. It was all so ridiculous.

Then he realized that it was morning and even though he woke up next to his prince, Merlin was still his servant. And it was his job to bring Arthur breakfast. If he didn’t, someone else would do it for him, come in and see them like that, together in Arthur’s royal bed. Naked. Merlin had to get up.

But as soon as he had managed to get into sitting position, Arthur slapped his hand to his chest and pushed him back down. Merlin let out a surprised “oof!” and Arthur wrapped his arms around him.

”Don’t go,” he said to his pillow, voice muffled.

”I’ll just fetch your breakfast,” Merlin tried to say, but Arthur wasn’t having it.

”You will stay here,” he said. “Prince’s order.”

Merlin laughed, because the strange situation had just become even stranger. Not only had he ended up in Arthur’s bed but now it seemed like he would actually have to _argue_ his way out of it. He had been in worse situations before, but that one could have became very bad (or at least embarrassing) if he hadn’t been able to collect his clothes soon.

“Arthur,” he said softly. ”I just go to kitchen and come right back, okay? Otherwise they will send someone else.”

”If you must,” Arthur mumbled and opened his eyes. He smiled, and Merlin’s heart skipped a beat.

”Hey,” Arthur said then, like they hadn’t just talked at all.

”Hey,” Merlin answered and impulsively gave him a peck. “Weird, isn’t it?”

”Not the word I would use.”

“Weird in a good way.”

“Mm.”

Reluctantly, Merlin rose up from a warm bed and started to search for his clothes from the floor. Arthur didn’t even pretend to avoid looking his servant, as he was rushing around the room more or less naked. Merlin felt his cheeks heat up, but didn’t want to give Arthur a reason to be smug.

He found his neckerchief from mantelpiece (“Do you have to put that on, too?Arthur asked and Merlin pointed at his coloured neck. “Yes, I do.”) and checked himself from a mirror.

”You think someone will deduce that you spent your night in my bed just by looking at you?” Arthur called from his bed where he was lying in shamelessly seducing position.

”Do you have sound so bloody proud?” Merlin asked, fixing his neckerchief. “That will not happen again, you know, if it only makes your royal ego to grow even more big.”

”Oh, so you’re threatening me now,” Arthur said lazily. “But to answer your question, yes, I’m bloody proud of this.”

As Merlin passed the bed, he took a decorative pillow and threw it to Arthur’s face. The prince threw it away quickly and flung himself to the other side of the bed just before Merlin had made it far enough. Arthur gripped his sleeve.

”Be quick,” he said with a low voice.

Merlin grinned. ”If you ever let me go, I’d sometimes have a chance to return, too.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, kissed him, quick and harsh, and then released Merlin’s sleeve. “Chop chop, then.”

Merlin dashed to the door, exclaimed “Gabbage-head!”, closed the door swiftly and heard as a pillow hit it on the other side, just to the spot where his head had been a second ago.

Strange how little things had truly changed, Merlin thought as he left towards the kitchens, his steps more brisk than usual.

 

* * *

 

 

”I thought Morgana was in dungeons?”

Gwen startled and turned to Merlin, holding a breakfast tray in her hands.

“Good morning to you, too,” she said reproachfully, and Merlin felt like he was ill-behaving little boy. “And no, lady Morgana’s punishment starts tomorrow morning. So, she can attend to, um… the party.”

”Your party,” Merlin corrected and Gwen went red. “What, isn’t it great? I would love it if there was a feast in my honor. Besides, you have earned them!”

”But I’m not used to being in center of attention!” Gwen said, sounding miserable. “I tried to change Morgana’s mind about it and make her go to Uther and cancel the whole thing! But no, she just said that she wants to borrow one of her dresses to me and forbid me to object.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “You’ll have a party, everyone is happy and alive, you get honour that you deserve and look pretty while receiving it. I really can’t see any downsides in this.” Merlin couldn’t help but be a little annoyed about Gwen’s words. If he ever got this magnitude of acknowledgment, he would be over the moon. 

“But I don’t need this,” Gwen said quietly and sincerely. “I’m just happy that Morgana’s alive and well. I did it for her. I would do it again, even if no one saw it.”

Merlin didn’t answer but focused on collecting food on his empty tray. He felt ashamed. Of course, he kept saving Arthur just because he didn’t want to see him hurt or dead. He remembered how he had protected Arthur for very different reason when he had first arrived to Camelot and still hated the arrogant prince. He had only protected him because it was his destiny to do so, and it was a only way to bring peace and happiness to his own kind. But somehow along the way Merlin had cared less and less about his destiny and more and more about Arthur himself. It had happened gradually, without any conscious decision.

Gwen thought that Merlin’s silence meant that he didn’t understand her, so she went on: “If you saved Arthur’s life, wouldn’t you do it for him and nothing else? I know he is not the easiest person to work for, but you do care about him, don’t you?”

”A little, perhaps,” Merlin said, trying not to smile too widely. Just a little.

Gwen shook her head and poked Merlin’s arm playfully. “Don’t you try to act like you don’t, everyone with working eyes can see that you and Arthur are almost like friends.”

”I wouldn’t say friends, really,” Merlin said, enjoying himself. Gwen rolled her eyes, recognizing that Merlin was just messing with her.

“But okay, I hear what you are saying and while I do agree, Uther wants to throw a party and Morgana offered him a good reason, so you there nothing else you can do but to attend. It might be even fun.”

”Maybe,” Gwen said doubtfully. “If I don’t embarrass myself.”

”Of course you don’t. You can behave perfectly well,” Merlin assured her. “By the way, why Morgana’s punishment starts tomorrow? I mean, yes, she wants to come to your party, obviously, but how Uther let her?”

“For the same reason many things happen around here,” Gwen said and lifted a tray. “Because Morgana made him.”

”She really got Uther around her little finger, huh?”

Gwen smiled widely. ”Who she hasn’t,” she said and swept past him.

Merlin stared at Gwen while she walked away, a suspicion growing. Then he shrugged, collected the tray and a pitcher and took off.

As he walked back, alarm bells started to ring.

Merlin’s heart jumped to his throat immediately. He was always fearing for the worst as he heard the bells, ringing loudly around the castle’s corridors. He almost abandoned his heavy tray, but as he was alone, he decided to magic it lighter instead. Then, he ran.

He arrived to Arthur’s door, breathing heavily because of running and fear. He opened the door without knocking and almost melted to the floor with relief.

Arthur was fully dressed and looking alert in middle of the room, looking a bit stressed but otherwise alright. Merlin closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to make himself calm down. Then, he lowered the tray to a table.

”What has happened?” he asked.

Arthur sighed.

”Lady Odelia has disappeared. Leon was here just a second ago. He said that when guards went to get her for her execution, the cell was empty. Father asked me to come immediately. He must be livid.”

Merlin frowned. ”How is it possible? Except if…”

“Her sister or her servant managed to save her, yes. I don’t know the details yet, but I will soon. I’ll eat after this has been cleared…” Arthur glanced longingly to his breakfast, but dragged his eyes away from in decisively.

”Can I come?” Merlin asked, already knowing the answer.

”Of course, don’t be stupid.”

Arthur was already rushing to the door, but Merlin stopped him. “Wait!”

The Prince turned around. ”Merlin, I don’t have time, can it wait until we get back? Father is waiting and…”

“No, just let me…” Merlin said and came closer. “You cannot go out looking like that.”

”What do you mean?” Arthur snapped.

Merlin groomed his hair flat, as it was standing up behind Arthur’s head, straightened the collar of his tunic and lifted its hem from his breeches. “You should learn to dress yourself properly,” he mumbled.

”Why? You are here to do it for me.”

“I’d rather undress you,” Merlin said, feeling bold.

Arthur blushed just a little but covered it by shrugging. “I believe that, and you can do just that right after this mess has been cleared. But now, we have to go.”

He pressed a quick peck to Merlin’s forehead, gripped him by his wrist and pushed him out before him.

Everyone else was already present as they arrived at the Great Hall. I seemed all of them had been waiting for the Crown Prince and Merlin could almost sense the shame emanating from him. Uther’s annoyed expression did not help.

Merlin went to stand to his usual place, but had barely had a chance to get there, when somebody tugged his sleeve.

”Where were you last night? I have been worried!” Gaius whispered quietly, but Merlin heard anger in his voice.

Oops. Right.

”I’ll tell you later,” Merlin said, as the moment was not right for that conversation. Additionally, he was not sure what he would tell Gaius. The old man just nodded, luckily, and turned his attention to the King. Merlin did the same.

”As everyone surely already knows, the prisoner has disappeared from the dungeons,” Uther said. He looked like he was barely containing his anger but managed to keep himself somewhat calm. Morgana, who was sitting next to him, looked pale, but otherwise collected. Gwen, standing behind her mistress, was clearly worried.

”Could someone tell us what exactly happened?” Arthur asked. “How did she get past the guards?”

One of the guards took a step forward. He was a young man but had been serving since he had been a teen. Merlin knew that it wasn’t easy to get past him.

“Sire, we were guarding as the King had instructed us. Two of us were upstairs, three of us down at the dungeons. Lady Odelia was behaving normally, she just sat in her cell quietly. Then, suddenly, there was this smoke. It filled the dungeons. We drew our swords and went to see what caused it. First we thought that there was a fire, but the smoke was different.”

”Magic?” Uther asked immediately, his hands closing into fists.

“I don’t believe so, Your Majesty,” the guard said. “It smelled like some herbs. Perhaps the Court Physician could determine what it was, sire.”

“What did it do, then?”

”First we started to cough. It felt like it suffocated us. Then, everything just went dark. We couldn’t see anything, nor hear. I woke up when the executioner came to fetch the prisoner and instead found us, unconscious. He shook us awake, but Odelia had already left. Two horses had been stolen from stables, so there’s a little chance they are in Camelot anymore.”

Uther rubbed his temples. ”Gaius?”

”I have to take a look in dungeons, sire, but I’m quite sure it was not magic,” Gaius said gravely.

”Investigate it as soon as you can,” Uther said and Gaius nodded.

“Leon, take a few of your men and try to find any marks they might have left. If you can determine their direction, you could still catch them. They couldn’t get far,” Uther said then. Leon bowed and left quickly, other knights following him.

“Morgana, you will stay in your room rest of the day and one of the guards must stay at your door. Same applies to Arthur, too,” Uther said and was immediately faced with objections from his ward and son.

”Why on Earth should I do that?” Morgana asked first. ”They have no reason to kill me anymore, everyone already knows the truth! Besides, they escaped successfully, they try to get out!” She stood up and looked the King pleadingly. “Please, I have to help Gwen to get ready for her party tonight.”

The King glanced at Gwen, who didn’t look particularly happy about her name coming up. Then, he looked Morgana and sighed.

”Fine. But I will still not take a risk. Do not go anywhere alone and carry a weapon with you at all times. Is this clear?”

Morgana looked disturbingly happy about the fact that she was expected to carry a weapon with her. She nodded and that was that.

Then it was Arthur’s turn. “Father, why should I do the same? I was never their target. I can go with sir Leon and others to investigate, you know I am more than capable to—"

Uther raised his hand, interrupting his son. Arthur fell silent. ”As I said, I am not taking risks, even if they seem unlikely. It has become clear that lady Odelia is dangerous and vengeful, and we know nothing of her or her sister’s whereabouts. So, Arthur, yes, this concerns you as well. Either you stay in your rooms or have a guard or a knight with you. And make sure you have your sword. Dismissed,” the King said when Arthur opened his mouth to say something back.

No one else dared to speak anything further, so people obeyed their King and left the Hall.

“Merlin,” Gaius gripped Merlin’s shoulder, speaking with his normal voice now that people were bustling around them. “Where have you been? Has something happened?”

Merlin bit his lip and decided that it was the best to tell his mentor the truth. ”I was, well… I stayed the night in Arthur’s rooms.”

Gaius raised his eyebrows. “But you have never used the antechamber. I didn’t even know if it was habitable anymore.”

Merlin would have liked to be anywhere else right at that moment. But he couldn’t just lie, either. After everything that had happened, he was still quite crappy at lying. “I didn’t sleep in the antechamber, Gaius.”

The Court Physician looked confused, then, as the realization dawned, shocked, and finally, Gaius looked him very solemnly. “I see,” was all he said.

”Please don’t make me explain any further,” Merlin pleaded. “I know it’s a bit weird and forbidden for about million reasons, but… Gaius, I think I won’t be sleeping in my room very often anymore.”

Gaius’ expression grew worried. ”Oh, Merlin. Like you haven’t already got enough secrets to guard. I cannot forbid you to do anything, as you are an adult man, but… be careful. Both of you.”

“Of course.”

”You will lock the door every night.”

“Yes—"

”And try to be quiet, if it’s possible…”

”Gaius—”

”It would probably be best if you are the only one who changes the sheets from now on…”

”Gaius--!”

”And if you need some salve, you know, to ease th—"

”GAIUS!” Merlin shrieked desperately. He felt so strange and awful, like he had gone pale and blushed at the same time. “Thanks. But we… we’ll take care… you don’t… let’s just agree to never talk about this if it’s not absolutely necessary, okay?”

Gaius nodded slowly, and Merlin started to regret his honesty. He should have made up some story, no matter how poor it’d been…

”Merlin!” a familiar voice called him from somewhere. The Hall had emptied, and Arthur had most likely noticed that Merlin hadn’t followed him out like he had expected.

”You should go, I think,” Gaius said and his tone was disturbing now. “Remember what I said, Merlin.”

Merlin doubted he could ever forget, no matter how much he wanted to. He felt immense relief when he ran after Arthur, away from the most awkward moment of his life.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, how long?” Merlin asked, when they were back to Arthur’s rooms. As he had expected, Arthur had been just a little sulky for having to sit inside while his knights were outside adventuring, but luckily his mood had improved as the day had went on, thanks to the tasty breakfast they had eaten, or their make out session after the breakfast.

“How long what?” Arthur mumbled against his shoulder. “If you want me to answer, you have to ask full questions.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. ”How long you have wanted to grope me, my lord?”

Arthur groaned. ”Okay, two things: one, never ever call me ‘my lord’ when we are… like this. It is weird and wrong.”

”All right.”

”And two, please stop talking about ‘groping’. It sounds like you’re just an obedient servant, which you are not, and this is just a part of your duties, which this is not. I know this happens regularly between masters and their servants, but this is not like that, you understand?” Arthur looked him earnestly. “I hope you know that.”

Merlin laughed. “Of course I know! You are not like that, at least not anymore,” he said. “And I didn’t mean that, it was just a joke. What word would you prefer, then?”

“Anything else but ‘groping’. Or ‘canoodle’,” Arthur answered. He lowered his head to rest on Merlin’s chest.

”Hmm… okay, well. How long you have wanted to… Kiss me? Or have sex? Make love? To me? Or, as servant girls say, ‘do the do’?”

Arthur laughed aloud. “Never use that one, either. But to answer to your question… it’s a bit hard to say, really. But I think it was about a year ago when I realized that I had stared your mouth a bit too long and after that I caught myself wondering how it would feel to kiss you. It was all downhill from there and before I knew it I started to hate the thought of you being with anyone else but me.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything?”

”Well, what if you hadn’t reciprocate? I wasn’t even sure if you liked men that way. I only ever knew about that you and Gwen had something going on a while ago and during the tournament I saw with that servant girl, so I kind of… gave up hope.”

They stared each other quite a while. Then, Merlin burst into laughter.

”Gods, Arthur. Me and Gwen never had ‘a thing’! I mean, she might have had a crush on me at first, but it faded pretty quickly.” He stopped laughing, feeling a bit strange that he was telling Arthur all this. “But um, I do like girls. And also boys, obviously. It has never really mattered to me,” he said.

Arthur just nodded and tightened his grip on Merlin. “I see. I suppose I feel the same. About gender, I mean. I have never pondered my nature overly much.” He smiled and kissed Merlin’s cheek. “How about you? How long you’ve wanted me?”

Merlin found that he couldn’t answer right away, as he was not sure about his answer at all. He had hated Arthur at first, because he had been immature, needlessly violent and selfish prat. But at some point, he had noticed that it was not who Arthur truly was. He was a young man, living under a huge pressure and responsibility. Everyone, especially his own father, expected so much of him. Over time Merlin had seen the real him, the prince who had been ready to fight for a little village which was not even inside his kingdom’s borders, simply because it was Merlin’s home village. He had been ready to sacrifice himself for other people and had gone against his father’s will if it meant that he was saving someone’s life by doing so.

”I really cannot say. I’ve never given myself a permission to think you that way. I never thought we could have chance. And like you, I also was sure that you are only attracted to women.”

And also because I have this huge secret and I was afraid you will hate me if it comes out. I still do.

Merlin pressed his lips together. In middle of all of this, he had managed avoid thinking about it. It was horrible enough to be Arthur’s friend when he was keeping such a big secret from him, but now that they were lovers…. it felt ten times worse.

Arthur must have seen something on Merlin’s face, because he stopped smiling and looked him worriedly. “Merlin? Is everything okay?”

”I have to tell you something,” Merlin said before he could stop himself. He could not continue this any longer. It wasn’t fair.

First, Merlin had been sure Arthur would not hesitate to report to his father if he found out he had magic. They had hated each other, after all. But after that, he just couldn’t make himself to say it. He didn’t want to make Arthur choose, because he knew Arthur loved and respected his father and despite everything, was loyal to him. Maybe Arthur would’ve not executed him, but he would have made Merlin leave. And Merlin couldn’t… wouldn’t… do that. He needed to be there, protect the Once and Future King. So, it had been easiest to just stay quiet.

“What is it?” Arthur said, frowning. “Merlin. You can tell me.”

Merlin got up, not wanting to be so close to Arthur as he revealed his crimes. He didn’t want to be pushed away.

He wanted to something that would reveal the truth but also make it clear that magic was not inherently evil. He had thought about it a lot and decided that when the time was right, he’d show Arthur something that was powerful, but also beautiful and serene.

So, he lifted his shaking hand and for the first time, performed magic in front of Arthur.

Small sparkling lights appeared from thin air, moving like little butterflies from his hand to fly around the room. They left glittery trails behind them as they flow and after a while, disappeared. Merlin closed his hand, letting it to fall to his side. He didn’t dare to look Arthur.

“I have magic,” he said quietly, his voice trembling. “I was born with it,” he added, because it felt important that Arthur knew it.

He waited. Arthur stayed quiet and neither of them moved. Then, Merlin heard Arthur to get up and he braced himself for whatever Arthur would say or do.

“Merlin, you’re such a girl.”

Merlin looked up, and couldn’t believe his eyes: Arthur stood there, just in front of him, smiling.

“What?” he said weakly.

“I always thought you would reveal it like in some epic battle or saving my life or something. Not by showing some shimmering little lights.”

Merlin sputtered. “You knew?”

“Well, no, not really. But things have gone just a little too conveniently lately. And while you are the most horrible manservant I’ve ever had, some things are always just right. Like my bathwater, it’s always perfectly hot, even too hot at times. I’m not sure why you chose to come here, from all places in the world, but I’m sure you have your reasons.”

Arthur paused, clearly waiting for an explanation. Merlin cleared his throat, still confused. It never occurred him that Arthur would already have suspicions.

“As I said, I was born with my magic. My mom didn’t have the easiest job to keep me hidden. I only had to want something, and it would fly to me from the other side of the room. It was not safe to be a sorcerer in Ealdor either, because it is so close to Camelot’s borders and the Purge was fully raging when I was born. So, my mom thought it would be best if she sent me here. She knew Gaius and wanted me to learn from him. Gaius has kept his word to Uther and has never done magic, at least in my knowledge, but he still had some magic books hidden. Also, there’s this Dragon locked under this castle and he says that it is my destiny to stay by your side and protect you, so you can become the greatest King there has ever been.”

“…okay,” Arthur said slowly, frowning as he tried to process all that. “I didn’t expect that. So this all is …destiny?”

“That’s what the Dragon said. Two sides of the same coin, we are.”

“How poetic.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Merlin snapped. It felt like he was dreaming. Only a dream could be as bizarre as this.

“I am calm, Merlin, because I don’t agree with my father with everything. It is of course punishable to do something that harms or threatens other people, and it doesn’t matter if you use sword or magic to do it. I don’t think it is worth executing someone over making some harmless magic, however. Or using magic for something good. Such as protecting the heir of the crown, for example,” Arthur said and smiled. “And it makes sense, don’t you think?”

“What does?”

“That this is what we are meant to do, together.  The King and his Sorcerer. Two sides of the same coin. I have always felt safe with you and you’ve challenged and intrigued me since the very beginning. I think it might mean something, that you ended up here and in the position of my manservant.”

“I never thought you would believe in such things,” Merlin said.

“Neither did I. But you’ve changed a lot of things about me.” Arthur held out his hand and smiled. “Come back to bed with me?”

Merlin let out a breath he had been holding. He took Arthur’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The feast held for Gwen’s honour was the nicest feast Merlin had ever attended. And there had been many feasts during the time Merlin had lived in Camelot.

Gwen was sitting at the table which was usually reserved for the most high-ranked visitors. She was wearing one of Morgana’s pretty dresses and it suited her well. Her curly hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and some lovely blue flowers were tucked into it. The heroine of the day was smiling shyly, but brightly.

Morgana was sitting next to her and she was positively glowing. She turned to Gwen often and mumbled something to her ear, probably saying some encouraging words to make Gwen feel little less self-conscious. Merlin noticed that Morgana was wearing hardly any jewelry and she was wearing the simplest dress Merlin had ever seen her wearing. Clearly, she wanted all the attention to focus on Gwen.

Arthur sat on his usual place between Morgana and Uther, but Uther was absent from his usual chair. For some reason or another, Merlin found that King was present, but was sitting on the other side of the room with some noblemen. He had obviously given the roles of the host and hostess to his son and ward.

Everyone who had participated to the tournament was there, too, as they were to leave during couple next days. Almost everyone seemed to be happy that the final feast was held even though there really wasn’t a female winner. Only a few were turning up their noses about the fact that Camelot’s royalty threw a party for a servant.

“Let them sneer,” Arthur had said to Merlin earlier when they had arrived. “No one has guts to question father’s decisions, anyway.”

When the goblets had been filled with wine (Merlin had an honour to fill Arthur’s, Gwen’s and Morgana’s. He also poured himself a half goblet, because this time, servants were allowed to have the same drink as nobles) Uther stood up and raised a toast.

”In honour of Guinevere, the Daughter of Blacksmith, who selflessly saved the lady Morgana’s life and to whom we all are thankful!” he said in a loud voice. He even looked Gwen in the eye and smiled. Gwen was clearly taken aback and looked around herself when everyone in the room followed the King’s example and raised their toasts.

“To Guinevere!”

”And we also want to grant you the prize we had originally planned to give to the winner of the tournament,” Morgana said then. “I am sure you all agree with me, that Gwen here is the true winner, as she has shown to be loyal and courageous.”

She picked up an object covered with a silky linen from the table. She turned towards Gwen and removed the linen, revealing a beautiful tiara. It looked like the one that had been given to the male winner, but it was much more delicate and beautiful. Gwen’s eyes were size of saucers when she looked at it.

Morgana spoke straight to Gwen, now. “You’re my dearest friend and you saved my life. You’ve earned this.” She placed the tiara to Gwen’s head and hugged her tightly. The room erupted in cheer and applauses. Many were wiping their tears from their eyes.

After this, the party really started: there were food, music, wine. Everyone wanted to shake hands with Gwen and Merlin noticed that she didn’t look nearly as uncomfortable as before. Maybe she did enjoy being the center of attention, at least a little. Morgana was always near her. They went around the Hall, arm in arm, both of them smiling brightly.

Arthur seemed to enjoy himself as well. Merlin did his best to fulfill his duties and filling nobles’ cups again and again. Every now and then his and Arthur’s eyes met, and they exchanged secret smiles. Arthur didn’t drink nearly as much as he did during the first feast and now Merlin knew why.

At one point, Arthur indicated Merlin to come to him. “There has been no trace about Lady Odelia, lady Neilina or their servant,” the prince said in a low voice. “Father has given up, as they are most likely far away from here already.”

Merlin nodded. ”That is good, I think. Maybe they’ll find a place where they can start over.”

“Odelia almost made a despicable crime, and I will never forgive her that,” Arthur said and shrugged. “But you are right. I wouldn’t have wanted to see her dead. I think this ended well, too.”

Merlin would have liked to wrap his arms around Arthur’s neck and stay there the rest of the night. Of course, he couldn’t do that. Instead, he just smiled.

”Merlin.”

He was about to turn around and leave, but Arthur’s voice and his hand around Merlin’s wrist stopped him. Arthur was looking very earnest and little sad.

“I’m sorry we cannot have this sort of feast for you. Or publicly honour your deeds in any way. When I am the King, this will change, I promise,” he said, tightening his grip and looking as determined as Merlin had ever seen him.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. “I don’t do it for honour or credit, Arthur. I do it for you.”

“I know,” Arthur said. “I’ve known that for a long time. But still, I want you to know that while we cannot arrange this sort of happening for you, I am eternally thankful to you and I fully intend to show it publicly as soon as I am able.”

It sounded so formal, so serious, that Merlin felt a deep affection for his prince, his friend, his lover. He had hoped to hear those words from Arthur and hearing them felt like a bizarre but amazing dream.

Arthur raised his goblet and said quietly. “To Merlin, son of Hunith, my hero.”

Merlin closed his eyes. They were in the middle of a crowded room. No one could hear them, but many would definitely see if he threw himself to Arthur now. So, he didn’t. Instead, he bowed to pour wine to Arthur’s already full cup and whispered,

“Thank you.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll retire in an hour. If you want, accompany me.”

Merlin smiled and straightened himself. He was aware he was blushing and a bit dazed, but he didn’t care. He had never felt as happy as he did right at that moment.

He watched as Gwen and Morgana laughed at something, guests dancing and having fun, Uther and Gaius talking together casually…. Arthur staring at nothing, a little smile on his face.

Merlin was thankful Uther had thrown a tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! :)


End file.
